Hazme
by Oaky-chan
Summary: ¿Cuánto puede doler amar a alguien que lleva la misma sangre que vos? A InuYasha le sucede esto, no puede de dejar a amar a su hija Kagome. Avisos: incesto y Lemon


**Hazme **

_**Hazme: el dolor de amar a un fruto prohibido.**_

Los personajes de InuYasha son de **Rumiko Takashi**. *Iku deja de correr*

Pero la historia es mía ¿Y quién más escribiría tan **mal** XD? *Iku levanta la mano y jura que después la editara para mejoras*

Avisos: **Lemon**, **incesto** y **pedofilia** *Iku va a la iglesia pero se la cerraron en la cara XD*

N.A: éste es un capítulo piloto. Así que si te gusta y querés que lo siga dejá un comentario para continuarlo…y si no te gusta y preferís que me vaya a la _**% "#**_ madre que me pario también dejalo *Iku llora porque le mandaron eso, Kagome la contiene*. Hablando de enserio, si quieren escribir algo para mejorarlo lo aceptare (siempre y cuando sea con buena onda). Este capítulo es una adaptación (de la historia original larga, que es mía por su ¬¬) desde el capítulo uno (pero muy por encima de ese cap.) hasta el quince (creo que menos XP)

_Capítulo uno: Amor no fraternal_

_Era increíble, Kagome nunca se lo hubiese imaginado; su padre estaba encima de ella. El gran éxtasis que sentía el tener a su propio progenitor haciéndole el amor, sentir como entraba y salía de ella._

_Pensar que cuando se lo dijo tuvo tanto miedo, quería creer que era una tonta broma -de mal gusto- de su papá. Sintió un escalofrío cuando se lo dijo, era inevitable ella tenía catorce años y su padre se lo había confesado empujándola contra la pared de su habitación y dándole un beso que a la joven le había dolido tanto ese acto ¡Era su propio papá quien la besaba! ¡Su primer beso con alguien nunca se lo hubiese imaginado! Y lo peor de esto era que después de esa confesión el miedo que sentía y después los celos a su propia madre; ella que merecía un premio a la mejor madre y esposa, sí eso era lo que se merecía Kikyou._

—_Kagome…— escuchó ella en un gemido de InuYasha._

—_Pa… perdón. InuYasha…— era cierto todavía no se acostumbraba a llamarlo como él se lo había pedido._

_Él nunca se sintió el padre de Kagome sino todo lo contrario, desde que Kagome era una pequeña niña se había __**enamorado**__ de ella._

_InuYasha la miró a los ojos, con esa mirada tan penetrante que tenía él, sus ojos marrones se conectaron con los café de esa pequeña adolescente. A esa mirada Kagome la entendió, le pedía que al menos en ese momento se olvide de sus lazos y se deje llevar._

—_Necesito que lo olvides…— dijo._

_Después de esa frase descendió al fino cuello de la chica mientras acariciaba los pequeños pechos de ella, que con su mano lo podía cubrir por completo._

_Kagome se aferraba con sus delgadas piernas a la cadera de él. Necesitaba tanto que su padre se uniera mucho más de lo que estaba. InuYasha entendió que Kagome quería más y entonces empezó a ir más rápido y con más profundidad, a lo que Kagome respondió arqueando su espalada e InuYasha se sintió tan completo. Esa chiquilla sabía cómo volverlo loco._

_Kagome estaba en un mundo tan extraño, esas caricias que le daba ese hombre, esos besos tan intensos no la dejaban saber si todo esto era real o una fantasía. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su cuerpo sudado, su respiración era dificultosa. Era cierto todo, no era una fantasía… todo era el amor que sentían ambos._

_Los dos gemían el nombre de ambos, cada __**"te amo"**__ que salía de los labios de Kagome. En esa gran habitación donde fue concedida Kagome, era la misma donde ella se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a él._

_Kagome sintió algo en su interior y eso era la esencia de InuYasha, esa esencia que era proveniente ella. Cuando Kagome sintió eso su alma se fue dejando su cuerpo ahí a merced del papá._

—_Kagome…Kagome…— era lo único que podía salir de sus labios._

_Quería expresar más pero no podía, su mente quedaba en blanco con el acto que estaba haciendo._

_Los dos se miraban mucho, querían decirse todo… desde lo mucho que se amaban hasta lo mucho que anhelaban que esto nunca se acabe. Querían poder estar así de noche a día, querían poder amarse sin importar el mañana, el hoy o el pasado. Sólo importaba una casa: su gran amor, que sin importar edad o lazos era lo más hermoso que tenían ambos. Ya los dos sabían que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, les importaba tan poco si todo estaba mal, si todo estaba bien, acá lo importante era que ambos se amaban y con eso bastaba._

— _¡Kagome, InuYasha! —se escuchó._

_Esa voz la que ambos conocían. Esa voz era la de Kikyou; la madre de la chica que estaba debajo del hombre quien era su esposo._

—_Mamá… mamá — atinó a decir en un llanto. Ella amaba más que a nada a su madre y su madre a ella._

— _¿¡InuYasha, cómo pudiste hacerle esto a __**nuestra hija**__!? — esa pregunta le dolía a Kikyou. No tanto por lo de InuYasha sino por su hija._

14 de mayo del 2010

Kikyou llamaba a Kagome para que se levante y desayunara. Ella siempre era tan perezosa, siempre quería dormir más.

—Vamos, Kagome. Llegaras tarde — dijo su madre con tanta ternura.

Kagome se dio vuelta y le dio la espalda a su madre para seguir durmiendo. Kikyou sonrió y se levantó del lado de su hija y corrió las cortinas para que entrara el sol.

—Mami, quiero dormir cinco minutitos más — dijo al sentir los rayos del sol. Kikyou volvió a sonreír, no podía creer lo perezosa que era ya que ella no lo era ni InuYasha.

—Pero son las diez de la mañana, te retrasaras mucho.

— ¡Diez de la mañana! ¡Mamá, ¿por qué no me levantaste más temprano!? — se levantó de su cama y salió corriendo de su habitación, Kikyou se reía tanto ya que ella la estaba levantando desde la nueve.

Kikyou decidió perseguirla. Kagome estaba en el baño lavándose sus dientes.

—Kagome, creo que la próxima te despertará tu papá — se reía Kikyou.

—Antes que me despierte mi papá creo que el mundo se caerá— respondió Kagome con una carcajada. Era cierto su padre antes de despertarla haría otra cosa, aparte que era muy malhumorado. Pocas veces era _amable._

Después de salir del baño salió corriendo al comedor, ahí estaba el hombre que de quien hace un momento se burlaba.

Se estaba comiendo una tostada.

—Hola, papá — saludó ella.

Él respondió con un pequeño movimiento de la cabeza. Kagome se enojó un poco, ¿no podría saludarla mejor? Así que atinó a darle un beso en la mejilla, como hacen las familias "normales". Pero al querer hacer eso su padre movió un poco su cabeza haciendo que el simple beso que le quería dar su hija se recibieran en sus labios, era apenas un contacto pero igual a InuYasha le significó demasiado; sus labios ardían en ese pequeño contacto.

—Vete, Kagome — dijo amargado.

— ¡Tengo hambre! Así que no me iré— Kagome no entendía lo qué le sucedió a su padre ya que ella no había hecho nada, o al menos eso creía.

Kikyou llegó y vio como padre e hija se sacaban chispas, a veces no sabía quién era más maduro si su hija o esposo. A veces esa pregunta se respondía muy fácilmente, su hija.

—InuYasha, si fueras más amable con Kagome ella quizás se iría— fue lo que dijo en un suspiro.

No era que InuYasha fuera tan mal padre pero a veces trataba a su hija de una forma que a ninguna chica le gustaría.

Kikyou sirvió el desayuno a Kagome, y ésta se lo devoraba tan rápido. Eso era algo que sí salió a InuYasha. Kikyou le decía que coma más lento porque si no se iba ahogar, pero ella respondía que si comía lento no llegaría al colegio.

—Mamá, ¿me llevas al colegio? — Kikyou no sabía cómo decirle que no podía.

—No puedo, Kagome…— vio como su cara se ponía suplicante. Lo que sucedía es que ya llegaba tarde y si tomaba un colectivo tendría más que media falta.

—Que te lleve tu papá. InuYasha, llévala tú

—No es grandecita para tomarse un bus— InuYasha rezongó.

—No importa, mami. Puedo tomarme un bus, ya que **mi padre** no puede ni hacer algo de su deber— InuYasha miró con mirada asesina a ambas.

Y era cierto lo que decía Kagome, era tan fácil llevarla al colegio.

—Mierda, Kagome. Está bien, pero que sea la última vez — la agarró del brazo y la llevó casi a rastra a Kagome. Este hombre no conocía lo que era la gentileza.

—Ay, papá— se quejó Kagome. InuYasha ni hizo caso sólo se subió al auto, tampoco le abrió la puerta del auto para llevarla.

Kagome lo miraba con enojo, no entendía cómo alguien como su mamá podía estar enamorada de ese hombre. Aunque debía reconocer que, a pesar de las pelas, lo quería mucho. Él nunca se ganaría un premio a mejor padre pero cuando era _tierno_ a su manera lo quería mucho.

Kagome quería romper ese molesto silencio.

—Papá, ¿dónde se conocieron mamá y tú? — InuYasha la miró extrañado. Pero igual le respondió.

—En un hospital llamado _Shikon no Tama_.

— _¿"Shikon no Tama"?_ Raro nombre para un hospital —InuYasha recordó ese día, fue espantoso pero a la vez hermoso. Ese día conoció a la mujer que más amó en su vida, pero espantoso porque alguien había previsto lo que le sucedía: _él tendría un amor prohibido_.

Naraku una persona espantosa que quería vengarse de él por ser un Taisho, la familia más adinerada en todo Tokio. Naraku le había dicho que en venganza le echaría una maldición; un fruto prohibido. Y ese fruto prohibido era su pequeña hija, Kagome. Él sufría eso como nadie se lo imaginaba, cada vez que su pequeña venía a él y se sentaba en su regazo, cada vez que besaba su mejilla, cada vez que lo abrazaba. Lo peor era cuando fantaseaba con ella, desde que tenía ocho años la niña empezó a fantasear con ella. Soñaba cómo una bestia como él se apoderaba del pequeño cuerpo de la niña, y miraba como sus ojos de infante le suplicaba más… Y eso le hacía sentir mal ya que varias veces que le hacía el amor a su esposa imaginaba que era Kagome…

—Papá, ¿te pasa algo? — preguntó su hija asustada, veía como InuYasha estaba perdido en algo pero no sabía en qué.

—Kagome… — la miró a ella. Kagome era una chica pero de seguro sabía lo que sentía un hombre hacia una mujer—, me iré de viaje a Fukushima por dos años, no pensaba decírtelo… pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas.

— ¡¿Me estás diciendo que nos mudaremos!? ¡No puedes decirme eso! ¡Yo tengo un no…!

— ¡Me iré solo, idiota! — se enojó con ella, a veces no sabía si ella era una tonta o se hacía.

Después meditó un poco y se dio cuenta que su hija le iba a decir algo— ¿Qué tienes qué?

—Nada, papá — Kagome se dio cuenta que metió la pata.

— ¡Me lo dices! — InuYasha estaba realmente furioso, lo único que le faltaba la pequeña tonta tendría un novio y qué otras cosas más.

Kagome quiso escapar de lo que había dicho.

—No importa.

Kagome empezó a pensar y se dio cuenta de algo, ¡su padre se iría dos años! ¡Dos años sin él!

—Papá, ¿cómo es eso de que te irás? — una lágrima empezó a salir de ella — Nos dejaras solas a mamá y a mí. ¡No nos dejes! Prometo que seré la mejor hija. Por favor, papi, no me dejes.

¿_"No me dejes"? _Resonó esa pregunta en la cabeza de InuYasha_. _Esapalabra salió de la boca de Kagome. ¿Por qué dijo eso? No era que Kagome fuera una desalmada que no sufriría la pérdida de su padre y tampoco era muy mala la _relación_ que tenían.

—Yo pensé que te pondrías contenta y…

—Me conoces poco, papá. Yo nunca aguantaría a mis padres separados y tampoco soportaría no tener a ambos cerca. Sé que no somos un ejemplo de padre e hija, pero tampoco te odio y yo se que tú tampoco a mí.

Y él veía cómo los ojos de su pequeña hija se le caían lágrimas. Él no era el mejor en calmar a las mujeres cuando lloraba… pero debía hacerlo en este momento.

—Volveré. No me quedare a vivir allí, si quieres puedes ir a vivir conmigo — ya estaban cerca del colegio. Kagome no sabía qué responder, ¿irse y hacer una _vida _nueva ahí? ¿Dejar sus amigos? ¿Dejar a Kouga? ¿Podría hacerlo?

— ¿Por qué, papá? ¿Por qué te irás?

InuYasha quería decirle la verdad pero no podía, ¿decirle a su pequeña hija que se iba por miedo a hacerle algo terrible? Ella en vez de sentirse mal por la ida de su padre se sentiría bien.

—Por trabajo, Kagome. Aquí en Tokio no tengo muchas oportunidades.

Ya llegaron al colegio. Kagome tenía una mirada triste, miraba al suelo del auto. InuYasha al ver eso no podía evitar sentirse mal, él era la causa de que su hija se ponga así, se arrepentía de habérselo dicho.

Kagome salió del auto sin decir nada, era la primera vez que al despedirse no le dijera nada. No dijo nada sólo atinó a llorar un poco.

InuYasha la miraba, quería decirle que se iba por ella o más bien por él. Tenía tanto miedo de poder hacerle algo que ella no quiera, todavía no sabía cómo se contenía en ponerla en una cama a Kagome y romperle la ropa para hacerle eso que sólo debía hacer con su _esposa_.

InuYasha suspiraba una y otra vez y se daba de cabezazo en el volante. Desde que empezó a verla así se odiaba tanto, nunca la sintió como su hija pero tampoco era para mirarla con los ojos que él la veía.

InuYasha iba a ir a consolarla pero se topó con algo, a Kagome abrazando a otro que no era él. Eso le dolió tanto, se notaba que en ese abrazo había algo más que una simple amistad. InuYasha se decidió por ir a su auto pero vio algo que lo dejó anonadado; ese chico quería besar a _su_ pequeña, eso sí que no lo soportaría. Fue allá y golpeó al chico que pretendía hacer eso.

— ¡Papá!

—Ni te quejes, nos vamos a casa.

—Pero tengo clases…

— ¡Que nos vamos a casa!

InuYasha la agarró del brazo y la obligó a subir a Kagome al auto. Kagome chillaba por lo bruto que era el tonto de InuYasha, le juraba a él y a quién quiera que se la iba a cobrar.

InuYasha miraba por el retrovisor a aquella _pequeña_ niña que estaba enojada pero le importaba muy poco, no podía creer que ésa se iba a besar con otro.

— ¡Te detesto, InuYasha! — siempre lo llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba enojada.

—Me importa muy poco. ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que ese mocoso pretendiera besarte? — preguntó InuYasha o más bien gritó.

Kagome cruzó los brazos y ni pensaba en contestarle a ese hombre.

InuYasha desesperó, así que dio una frenada brusca y le re-preguntó a Kagome lo mismo. La chica se asustó, su papáera bruto pero tampoco tanto.

—Papá, me das miedo.

— ¡Te pregunté algo!

— ¡Porque es mi novio…!

InuYasha se sintió morir, puso su cabeza en el volante. Sufrió tanto que le diga eso… era más obvio que su hija que era tan bonita tenga novio, era dulce, era muy buena, era perfecta.

Se enojó bastante así que aceleró el auto y en menos de veinte minutos llegaron a su casa. Kagome salió corriendo, InuYasha quedó en el auto pensando.

—Tiene novio… está más que claro que cada día la pierdo más— con una voz tan triste dijo estas palabras.

Salió del auto y se dirigió a su casa, era tan hermosa. Kikyou se encargó de los arreglos tan bonitos de la casa. Era increíble que alguien como ella se haya fijado en él, que era tan tosco, malhumorado, torpe y tonto.

Después de meditar unos segundo lo de recién se fue en busca de Kagome. No la encontró en la cocina ni el living_, _así que fue a la habitación de ella_. _Y sí, estaba ahí sentada en un rincón llorando a lo que InuYasha le dolió tanto. ¿Por qué tuvo que verla así? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella?

Kagome vio que su padre estaba parado ahí en la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Por qué, papi? ¿Por qué tenemos que llevarnos así?

—No lo sé, Kagome — ella lo vio ahí parado en ese lugar, tenía ganas de poder llevarse mejor con él pero era imposible.

InuYasha se acercó a ella y se sentó al lado de ella. Kagome puso su cabeza en el hombro de él.

—Papá, ¿sabes que yo tenía alguna vez tener novio?

—No lo digas, no me gusta — se a sinceró InuYasha, la verdad no quería saber nada. Odiaba la sola idea de pensar a su pequeña hija siendo disgustada por otro.

Kagome lo miró a los ojos y vio un tinte de tristeza.

—Perdón por decir que te odio, no es verdad porque yo te quiero mucho — y dio una linda sonrisa a su padre.

InuYasha no podía verla con sinceridad a los ojos, todo le daba rabia. Quería mandar todo a la mierda, quería saber por qué mierda el mundo se empeñó en él. Su único pecado fue amar tanto a su hija… ¡Deseaba tanto que todo vuelva a la normalidad! Que él se vuelva a enamorase de Kikyou, ¡por santo cielo! Recordar por todo lo que tuvo que pelear por Kikyou y estaba por mandar todo al carajo por los deseos impuros que tenía hacia la chica de cabellos oscuro que ¡tenía su sangre! ¡Él le dio la vida!

Pero el corazón de razones no entendió y por eso InuYasha no fue su excepción. Soñaba en estar dentro de Kagome, quería escucharla gemir su nombre, ¡quería hacerle el amor las veinticuatro horas del día! ¡Quería ser el único que pruebe su piel!

Kagome vio como InuYasha la miraba extrañado así que sólo soltó una frase.

—Papá, eres la persona que más quiero— se levantó del lado de InuYasha —. Aunque peleemos, papá. Pero igual te quiero mucho — le dio una linda sonrisa que a InuYasha le dolió, no podía aguantar más.

—_Perdón, Kagome —_pensó InuYasha. Ya no aguantaba, le dolía hacerle eso a su hija pero ya no lo soportaba.

InuYasha se levantó y agarró a Kagome poniéndola contra la pared.

Kagome lo miró extrañada, se preguntaba el por qué su padre hacía eso.

— ¡Perdóname! — y la besó, Kagome quedó con los ojos abierto.

Kagome no lo podía creer lo que pasaba, su padre la estaba besando algo que le dio un temor terrible.

Ella trató por todos los medios de separarse pero no pudo, InuYasha la aprisionó muy bien para no poder escapar. Kagome sufría tanto que su padre le haga eso, no podía creer que él le haga eso a ella.

InuYasha dejó sus labios para ir hacia su oído.

—No te haces ni la idea de lo que deseaba esto. Pero con un simple beso no me conformaré quiero mucho más— Kagome se asustó al oír eso. ¡Nunca se imaginó oír eso de parte de su padre!

— ¡No… no me digas eso! ¡No bromees así!

—Así que crees que es una broma, así que piensas que ese beso fue falso — dijo mirando al suelo —.Kagome, ¿piensas que esto es una broma? — dijo tratando de acercarse a ella, pero ella se lo impidió.

— ¡No encuentro otra explicación!

— ¡Kagome, te veo como la única mujer en este mundo! — Y la abrazó con mucha fuerza — ¡No te das ni la mínima idea de la veces que imaginé que te hacía el amor, las veces que le hice el amor a tu mamá y pensé que eras tú!

Kagome trató de deshacerse de ese abrazo, era la primera vez que Kagome no quería que su padre estuviera cerca. Nunca en su vida sintió tristeza cuando su padre la abrazaba. Siempre le habían gustado sus abrazos porque pocas veces lo hacía.

—Para, por favor. Tengo miedo.

—Kagome, no tengas miedo que no te hare daño — la aprisionó bien contra la pared y la puso frente de él —. Nunca lo hice y no lo hare ahora. Sólo quiero que sepas lo que siento y tú, tú, tú también podrías sentirlo— tartamudeó.

Acercó sus labios junto a los de ella.

Kagome no supo qué hacer ya que la situación la superaba.

—No sé qué decir, papá.

—Yo lo que puedo decir es esto: si me aceptas bésame.

Kagome empezó a pensar y empezó a entender muchas cosas; quizás su padre se comportaba así para no tenerla cerca, quizás por no hacerle daño se apartó de ella.

—Tengo miedo, papá. ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? — Kagome lagrimeaba un poco, su miraba era totalmente triste.

Acercó sus manos a las mejillas de él— No sé qué estoy haciendo— los labios de Kagome se acercaban, ella lloraba cada vez más.

InuYasha se a cercó a ella.

—No pienses en nada sólo en ti — InuYasha apretó su cuerpo con el de Kagome —. Kagome, te deseo tanto.

Kagome al escuchar eso se sintió tan mal, todo esto que le pasaba no lo sabía cómo solucionarlo. Sintió como los labios de su padre se apoderaron de sus finos y chicos labios de ella. Se obligó a cerrar sus ojos para poder al menos _sentirlo diferente._ Pudo sentir como las manos de él descendía a su cuerpo.

— No lo hagas, por favor.

—No puedo evitarlo.

InuYasha acarició las piernas delgadas de ella que estaban descubierta por su corta pollera de colegiala. Kagome gimoteaba cada vez más y él acariciaba cada vez más su cuerpo.

Kagome podía sentir como su padre descendía sus besos en los labios a su cuello.

— ¡No lo hagas, por favor!

Las manos de él se fueron a los pechos de ella, y ella se sintió morir era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba y todo esto tenía_ un condimento especial._

—Detente, por favor— y su llanto era cada vez más fuerte a lo que InuYasha se sintió mal.

—Perdóname—pero no dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

InuYasha no podía soportar a ver a una mujer llorando así que dejó de hacer eso, sólo se limitó a besar los labios de ella con más delicadeza. Tenía unas ganas enormes de poder hacer mucho más pero no podía, su pequeña hija apenas aguantaba sus labios y no quería imaginar cómo se pondría si quería hacer mucho más.

Tenía que aguantar más, no podía hacerle daño a ella ya que la quería mucho. Besaba su boca, sus mejillas y su frente diciendo que no le haría daño. Sólo quería estar con ella y poder amarla como todo su ser se lo pedía. Se limitó a eso, sólo a eso.

En un momento dejó de besarla para ver cómo estaba ella, y, vio como su carita mostraba miedo y terror… esa mirada le dolía tanto, quería poder no darle ese miedo, quería por todo los medios quitarle esa mirada, quería que esa mirada fuera de amor, pero no podía.

Kagome sintió que él ya no la besaba y miró para saber qué sucedía, vio que la mirada de InuYasha era de puro dolor. Los dos se miraban, la mirada de la chica de miedo, la del hombre dolor.

— ¡InuYasha! ¡Ya llegué! — se escuchó desde la entrada, los dos se miraron fijo ya que sabían bien de quién era esa voz. Era la de Kikyou.

Kagome sintió tanto dolor ya que de una manera u otra estaba traicionando a su mamá, aunque no a su total voluntad. InuYasha no pudo evitar sentir algo parecido a lo de Kagome ya que él queriendo sí traicionaba a su esposa.

Los dos decidieron bajar pero Kagome del todo no quería, no quería ver la cara de su mamá y no decirle lo que acababa de pasar. No podía decir lo que acababa de pasar ya ni quería imaginar lo que pasaría.

Después de bajar vio como su madre se sorprendió de verla ahí, pero ella no la veía a su rostro ya que se dedicó a ver el piso. No le daba la cara para ver como su mamá le dedicaba una sonrisa, no, no podía.

Después de que su mamá le preguntó de por qué no fue al colegio y demás cosa se marchó a su cuarto. Pero antes su mamá le dijo algo.

—Kagome, ¿te sucede algo?

Kagome no respondió ya que se dedicó a irse de ese lugar lo antes posible.

Su mamá notó algo pero no sabía qué era. No le agradaba nada esa mirada que tenía la joven.

18 de marzo de 2010

Kagome estaba sentada en la parada del ómnibus, ya había pasado varios días de esa confesión. Ya no aguantaba el no poder ni siquiera saludar a su mamá y papá, todo le dolía. Le dolía que InuYasha tuviese esos sentimientos hacia ella, le dolía el no poder hacer algo para que esa situación cambiase. Hubiese preferido mil veces que su padre nunca le dijera eso.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! — se escuchó desde los lejos.

Esa voz era la de un hermoso chico de ojos celestes y cabellos negros. Hacía varios días no lo veía, más exactamente desde que su papá lo golpeó.

—Hola, Kouga— dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

Veía como su novio tenía un ojo un poco morado, su padre sí que lo había golpeado. Kagome amaba tanto a ese chico, era su primer novio y estaba jugando en cuando se darían su primer beso… se lo hubiese dado ya que su primer beso fue espantoso.

Kagome fue hacia él y le dio un beso con mucha pasión, a esto Kouga lo tomó por sorpresa pero después de unos segundos reaccionó y la besó con la pasión que ella le pedía.

Kagome besaba a Kouga para poder borrar el rastro que dejó su progenitor en sus labios, quería sacar el sabor a él de su boca. Pero no sólo el rastro en sus labios, también el de su cuerpo que a pesar que no tuvieron relaciones él la había tocado mucho.

—Quiero hacerlo, Kouga. Llévame donde quieras pero hazme tuya — al escuchar eso se sorprendió bastante, apenas se dieron un beso y ya le pedía más. No era tampoco que no quisiera pero le parecía pronto ya que para él ella era muy niña, aunque sólo se llevaban dos años.

—Estás segura, mira que es un paso muy importante — le hizo saber.

Kagome asintió sin dudar, quería ser de él lo antes posible.

Kouga la tomó de la mano y la miró muy fijamente, vio algo extraño en su mirada.

— ¿Te está sucediendo algo, Kagome? — Kagome no respondió, no quería decir la verdad pero tampoco quería mentirle.

Kouga veía que en el trasfondo de esa mirada había algo de tristeza a lo que le hacía sentir tan mal.

—Kagome, ¿de seguro que lo quieres hacer?

La muchacha le dio otro beso muy apasionado, lo quería hacer era más que obvio o al menos eso hacía notar.

—Quiero ser tuya lo más pronto posible… —decía entre besos.

Kouga no sabía bien qué hacer.

¿Si quería hacerlo con ella? Era más que obvio, pero quería que fuera un buen recuerdo, quería que con ella todo lo que tenga que ver con hacer el amorcon ella fuera _**especial**_**.**

Kagome no le importaba si todo esto era demasiado pronto lo único que quería era borrar las huellas que dejó InuYasha con cada tocada que le había dado.

—Kagome, Kagome— Kouga se dio por vencido —, después del colegio iremos a mi casa — al menos en su dormitorio sería más _romántico_ que en motel barato.

—Vayamos ahora—cuando pronunció esta frase Kouga quedó sorprendido. El muchacho la observó a la azabache y esa mirada era tan suplicante.

—Entonces vayamos.

Kouga agarró la mano de Kagome muy fuerte, realmente estaba nervioso a pesar de ya tener experiencia… pero esta vez sería diferente ya que a Kagome la amaba demasiado.

Por su parte Kagome también estaba muy nerviosa, a pesar que fue ella quien dio la _invitación._

En todo el trayecto fueron en un silencio muy incomodo para ambos, no sabían de qué hablar para acabarlo. Los dos estaban bien agarrados de la mano, los dos tenían las manos sudadas pero Kagome la tenía más. Los pensamientos de la adolescente eran totalmente perdidos, ella amaba mucho al chico ¿pero no lo estaba usando para borrar lo que hizo su familiar? ¿Era justo "usarlo" así? Esta joven no sabía lo que sucedía en su vida ya que antes era una chica _normal_ que a veces peleaba con sus padres, tenía el mejor novio del mundo, tenía calificaciones ni tan altas ni tan bajas, pero todo esto se cambió de un día para el otro con una declaración no muy agradable.

—Kagome, te quiero mucho— cuando dijo esto el joven la chica se sorprendió bastante, estaba tan desconcentrada que se había olvidado de él.

—Yo igual— sonrió a Kouga.

Ya estaban llegando a la casa y Kagome se puso más que nerviosa, sabía que este día llegaría aunque nunca pensó que fuera tan pronto. Si hasta hace muy poco lo obligó a InuYasha a maquillarse para jugar a las muñecas.

Kouga buscaba las llaves de ese lugar para entrar a ese lugar, ya la sabía chica que ahora se iba a convertir en una "_mujer"_. El chico encontró la llave y fue cuando Kagome empezó a transpirar mucho, empezaba a querer salir corriendo pero ya había dado su "palabra" a Kouga.

—Te sientes bien.

—Sí, son solos nervios — contestó poco segura.

Entraron a la residencia, y Kagome estaba contenta de que no haya nadie. No quería imaginar la vergüenza de ver a personas ahí.

Caminaron por las escaleras y a Kouga se le hizo larga, a Kagome muy corta. Cuando llegaron a la habitación a la chica le latió el corazón muy fuerte, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Kagome se puso roja como un tomate, Kouga se rió un poco.

— ¿Estás segura? Mira que puedo esperar si quieres.

—Estoy más que segura.

—Entonces ven— le ofreció su mano, Kagome la aceptó.

Él la llevó hasta su cama y la sentó. Kagome cada vez se ponía más roja, era la primera vez que alguien, además del partero, su mamá y papá, la verían desnuda.

Kouga empezó a sacarse su uniforme y Kagome pudo ver lo bien formado que estaba ese muchacho, él se rió un poco y Kagome se enojó.

— ¿De qué te ríes?

Kouga no contestó a lo que el enfado de Kagome aumentó.

Cuando Kagome iba decir algo él la silenció con un beso, que a jovenzuela la tomó de previó. Él se puso encima de ella y empezó a sacarle su uniforme escolar, que era el clásico uniforme de marinerito. Ella pudo sentir como el jovenzuelo empezó a sacar su vestimenta y en un momento recordó a InuYasha, y en ese momento se puso rígida.

Kouga a sentirla así le preguntó si pasaba algo y ella le contestaba repetidamente que no, negando con su cabeza. Después de que Kouga recibió la respuesta de la chica, empezó a sacar más de la ropa de su novia. Ya la parte de arriba quedaba su corpiño, la parte de abajo todavía quedaba su falda pero desapareció pronto. El muchacho empezó a acariciar las piernas descubiertas de la chica y ésta se puso nerviosa.

—No te asustes— dijo y besuqueaba el cuello de la que estaba histérica.

Las manos de él empezaban a sacar su sostén, que tenía abridor adelante. Miró con lujuria los pechos de ella, la chica al sentir la mirada del chico quiso cubrirse pero él se lo impidió agarrándola de las muñecas.

—Tengo que verte— dijo con una voz desconocida.

Kagome tragó saliva, ya sabía que en estas instancias no podía arrepentirse.

Kouga empezó a sacar la ropa intima de Kagome que le quedada, ya ella estaba completamente desnuda ante él. Kouga todavía estaba con sus pantalones, pero se lo sacó rápido. La chica estaba muy poco convencida si la decisión que dio fue la correcta.

—Kagome, creo que me puedo contener si quieres dejarlo aquí — dijo poco seguro.

Ya estaba muy excitado para saber si podía o no. Ella quería decir que se quería ir pero…

—Sigue, yo quiero.

Kouga al escuchar eso se puso más que contento. Él empezó a sacarse su calzoncillo, y al hacer eso Kagome pudo ver lo que traía entre piernas su novio. El joven sonrió un poco por ver donde se dirigía la mirada de la chica. Ella se sonrojó al saber de qué sonreía.

La joven tenía miedo ya que sus amigas le habían dicho que la primera vez dolía, pero dolía más cuando el chico venía con un tamaño grande dolía más.

—Ve con cuidado, Kouga— dijo. Él asintió.

Kouga se colocó entre las piernas de ella, pero sin entrar en ésta. La boca de él se dirigió a los pechos de ella, Kagome se perdió al sentir eso. Si pensar que hace pocos estos chicos se daban su primer beso ahora estaban dando un paso demasiado importante. Después Kouga también paso sus manos en los pequeños pechos de ella. Estaba tan extasiado, como amaba a la que tenía abajo, era tan importante esa _pequeña._

Mientras Kouga se apoderaba del cuerpo de quien estaba encima, sonaba el móvil.

—Tengo que atender.

— Después. Ahora te estoy demostrando mi amor.

Kagome al escuchar se conmovió, ese chico sí que era bueno. Siempre le hacía saber que la amaba mucho. Pensar que cuando lo conoció todo le decían cosas malas para que no salga con él, pero ella hizo caso omiso y gracia a Kami que no lo hizo.

Kouga empezó a besar a Kagome en el cuello, a la vez que empezaba a querer entrar en ella. Él empezó a marcar su cuello con pequeñas marcas moradas. El joven empezó a entrar en ella despacio, fue con mucho cuidado ya que no quería hacerle daño porque se imaginaba que era la primera vez. Cuando pudo entrar sintió una pequeña resistencia, el cuerpo de ella se había crispado. Una lágrima de dolor salió y Kouga la desapareció con un beso que dio en el camino de la lágrima. Al principio el cuerpo de ella no salía de su dureza pero después empezó a relajarse más y fue donde Kouga empezó a ir con mayor velocidad.

—Te amo mucho, Kouga— gimió, eso que le hacía le daba tanto placer.

Ahora ya no se arrepentía de hacerlo con él, solamente con Kouga se sentiría así de cómoda. Amaba tanto el haber podido hacerlo con ese chico.

Estuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que Kagome sintió un líquido espeso en su interior.

—Gracias, Kagome. Gracias, por dejarme hacer el amor contigo.

Kouga sacó su parte de él que tenía y dejó de estar encima de ella para ponerse a lado. Kagome se acomodó bien en el pecho de quien hace un momento le había hecho el amor. Después de estar así un momento- los dos abrazados- se durmieron. Una imagen encantadora, una pareja que se amaban mucho durmiendo junto.

Después de unas horas Kagome se despertó y se movió un poco para querer salir de la cama e ir al baño, Kouga lo sintió y la sujetó de la cintura.

— ¿Adónde vas?

—Quiero ir al baño — él la miró travieso cuando ella respondió su pregunta.

— ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

Ella se sonrojó un poco.

—Tengo que volver a mi casa— Kouga hizo una cara de disgusto fingida.

Kagome pensó que él se había enojado así que quiso arreglarlo.

—Este… no es que quisiera…— no pudo terminar la frase ya que la interrumpió con un beso.

—Otro día seguimos. Aparte tus papás deben de estar preocupados.

— ¿¡Qué hora es!? — preguntó preocupada. Él tomó su celular que estaba en la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama.

—Siete y media.

— ¡Oh, Kami! Mi mamá habrá llegado y me matará si no me ve en casa — ella fue en busca de su celular y salió sin ropa.

—Oye, así no me dan ganas de dejarte ir— Kagome se dio cuenta y se puso más roja que un tomate.

—Etto…

—Ya te vi desnuda, no te pongas así.

Kagome se dio cuenta que era cierto lo que dijo él, así que tomo su teléfono y vio que tenía doce llamadas perdida de InuYasha.

—Mierda.

—Oh, nunca te escuché hablar así— dijo divertido.

— ¿Qué bus me deja cerca de mi casa?

Kouga negó con su cabeza repetidamente, dijo que él la llevaría ya que era peligroso que vaya sola y que además es poco cortes dejarla ir sola. Kagome le dijo que no hacía falta pero él, terco, no quiso oír. Así que Kagome se dio por vencida y empezó a vestirse con ayuda de Kouga, él se puso detrás de ella y empezó a besar su cuello y a tocar sus senos, a respirar agitado en su nuca. Kagome gemía, las manos de él descendieron a su vientre hasta llegar a su vagina, bajó a su prenda interior y metió un dedo dentro y lo movió. En ese momento se sintió incomoda pero a la vez excitada. Él movió más su dedo mientras escuchaba más gemido de ella, pudo sentir como un líquido espeso salía de ella y cuando lo sintió sacó su dedo para saborear el sabor de ella. Era exquisito, un sabor que no se comparaba con nada, así que volvió a meter devuelta otro dedo en el interior de ella pero esta vez con menos "recato". A él ya le estaba dando una erección y Kagome la sintió, Kouga beso el cuello con más frenesí, después empezó a ir a besar su espalda y descendió hasta su cintura, ya directamente lamía ese lugar. Después de tenerla así sacó su dedo y la dio vuelta, bajó su braga totalmente y empezó a meter su lengua y recibió más de ese líquido que le ofrecía el cuerpo de ella.

—Detente, no me siento cómoda— gimió colorada por la excitación.

Él se detuvo.

— Claro — dijo saboreando lo que quedó de ella en él.

Después de esa charla bajaron los dos y había gente abajo a lo que Kagome se murió de la vergüenza.

—Hijito, ¿quién es la chica? — preguntó un hombre de ojos azules.

—Mi novia— dijo abrazándola

— ¿Qué hacían arriba? — preguntó esta vez una mujer de ojos café.

Kagome se ruborizó.

—No hace falte preguntar, Sango. Es más que obvio que estaban haciendo arriba.

Ahora sí, Kagome quería que la trague la tierra. Miraba suplicante a él para que se vaya lo más rápido de ahí.

—Miroku, mira cómo pusiste a la niña. Aparte apenas debe tener doce años…— Sango reaccionó en algo — Kouga, ¿por qué sales con una niña tan chica?

—Tiene catorce y dentro de un mes cumplirá quince— respondió.

— ¡Qué pequeña parece! Ha de ser muy buena genética. Dime, niña, ¿quiénes son tus padres?— Kagome ya tenía una gotita en su frente.

—Kikyou Higurashi e InuYasha Taisho.

— ¿InuYasha Taisho? — Preguntó Miroku y ella asintió— Tu padre es muy estricto, todavía no entiendo qué haces acá. Yo trabajo con él y tiene, además de un humor de perros, una rigurosidad.

—Kouga, vayámonos. Mi papá debe de estar muy preocupado —dijo cambiando de tema, ya sabía que ese hombre tenía razón. Kouga asintió.

Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta pero antes de salir Miroku llamó a su hijo. Kouga preguntó qué quería y él le dio una rosa roja.

—Sabes las tradiciones—Kouga sonrió al saber porqué le dio esa rosa. En su familia tenía el significado de la primera vez que hacen el amor y, además, la del amor verdadero.

Kouga la amaba tanto a Kagome, si no fuera porque eran chicos le pediría casamiento.

Después de recibir la rosa se fue con Kagome, que lo esperaba ansiosa.

Los dos salieron apurados de la casa, ya que ella estaba muy preocupada. Él no se hacía tantos problemas, había tenido el mejor día de su vida, hacer el amor con Kagome fue lo más hermoso que le pasó en su vida. El haberla sentido abajo suyo, el entrar y salir de ella, el haber sido el primero en saborear su delicada piel. Kouga nunca sintió algo así en su vida, ya él había tenido relaciones con otra chica pero nunca sintió lo que experimentó hoy.

—Kouga, no digas esto a nadie— dijo Kagome avergonzada.

—Nunca lo diría. Las cosas hermosas se guardan para uno— le respondió a ella.

—Pasa que no quiero que se entere mi papá— tenía miedo de pensar de lo que sucedería si se llegara enterar su padre.

Kagome sabía que los padres eran celosos pero con el suyo sería _especial, _ya que él sentía algo por ella que no eran sentimientos padre a hija.

—De mi boca no se enterará. Aunque, Kagome, le pienso pedir tu mano un día de esto.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra eso!, ¡mi padre es ultra celoso! ¿No te acuerdas de porqué tu ojo está así? — se preocupó ella.

—Algún día lo harás, Kagome. Aparte tu papá se tiene que dar cuenta que no serás su hija pequeña toda su vida, algún día te casaras, tendrás hijos y serán conmigo— terminó la oración con una sonrisa.

Kagome entendía que Kouga tenía razón, pero su pariente tenía otros tipos de sentimientos a ella. Él la quería como su mujer y ella lo sabía muy bien, ya que su confesión fue más que clara.

La mirada de Kagome se volvió enlutada, ella tenía que cargar con los sentimientos que sentía InuYasha hacia ella. Tenía que ser más fuerte y luchar para que todo vuelva a la _normalidad._ Tenía que poder demostrarle a él que podían volver a ser padre e hija, y amarse como ellos "deberían" hacerlo.

La caminata fue extremadamente larga. Kouga vivía a veinte cuadras de la casa de Kagome, él le había dicho que tomaran un colectivo pero Kagome estaba tan apurada que no quería esperar.

Los dos iban tomados de la mano, ambos caminaban lo más rápido de lo que podían. Tardaron como una hora en llegar porque varias veces Kagome se doblaba el pie por lo incomodo de los zapatos, así que Kouga la llevó alzada. La mirada que se daban ambos era tan tierna, se notaba de lejos que esa pareja se amaban. Ya ambos estaban en la puerta de la casa de ella.

— Gracias — dijo sin perder la conexión que había en esa mirada.

—Gracias a ti, Kagome. Me has dado el mejor día de mi vida — la besó de manera tan tierna.

Como Kagome estaba alzada se agarró más fuerte del cuello de él para intensificar el beso.

—Bájame, Kouga. Tengo que entrar.

Quería seguir pero ya debía entrar, de seguro sus padres estarían muy preocupados.

Kouga la bajó y se despidió de ella. Pero antes le dio la rosa y Kagome le preguntó por qué le dio la rosa y él le dijo el significado, sonrió al escucharlo. Después puso la rosa en el bolsillo, con mucho cuidado.

Después de eso Kagome entró y vio que InuYasha estaba sentado en la escalera con una taza de té. El corazón de ella empezó a latir muy fuerte, tuvo tanto miedo de lo que podía pasa ahí, ya que la mirada de InuYasha se mostraba un enfurecimiento.

—Te llamé como doce veces, Kagome— dijo conteniendo una ira.

—Es que… que… se me acabó la batería— mintió tan mal que él lo notó.

— ¿Por qué mierda me mentís? ¿Tanto te costaba mandarme un mensaje para saber dónde estabas? — InuYasha vio la cara de susto de ella pero eso no le quitó su enojo— ¿¡Qué carajo estuviste haciendo, mocosa?! — preguntó tan enojado.

—Nada, papá— llorisqueaba despacio.

InuYasha no le creía, le costaba tanto creer que ella por la expresión que tenía. Así que se a cercó para ver a los ojos y ver si le mentía. Pero al hacer eso vio el cuello de Kagome y vio una pequeña marca morada, a lo que su corazón sintió un gran dolor y furia.

—Yo preocupado por ti…— tiró la taza de té que tenía— ¡y tú acostándote con otro! ¡Yo aquí sufriendo pensado que te pasó algo y tú disfrutando con otro! — gritó.

Kagome se asustó, sabía que él en parte tenía razón.

—Papá, no te enojes— trató de calmarlo.

— ¿Qué no me enoje? ¿Qué no me enoje? — La llevó contra la pared— Te estás burlando de mí, tarada— gritaba y la agarró del hombro—. ¿Qué tengo que esperar? ¿Qué me vengas embarazada? Fui un tonto al creer que eras diferente a las demás, pero sos igual o peor—Kagome tragó grueso—. Apenas te dije mis sentimientos y te vas acostar con otro— ya el dolor no lo soportaba.

—No quise causarte…— no terminó la oración ya que él se apoderó de los labios de ella con violencia.

Kagome peleaba contra el beso que le estaban dando. Esta vez, el contacto que tenía con su padre era diferente a la otra vez. En esta ocasión, era brusco que casi lastima.

—Esta noche serás mía, Kagome.

Al oír eso abrió sus ojos bien grande.

—Obligada solamente me tendrás—lo dijo sin pensar lo que podía suceder, al ver la mirada que puso su padre se asustó—. ¡Soy tu hija, no me hagas esto! — quería probar si así se calmaba.

—No quiero obligarte, pero te quiero hacer mía— y empezó a besar o más bien a morder el cuello de ella.

Kagome gimió del dolor. Ya esto se volvía insoportable, ya no aguantaba, así que lo empujó con toda su fuerza y como estaba desconcentrado pudo tirarlo. Salió corriendo a su cuarto pero como se olvidó cerrar la puerta su padre entró.

— ¿A él le hacías esto? — preguntó furioso.

—No, porque lo amo. ¡Hice el amor con él porque me gusta! — a InuYasha le dolió lo que acababa de decir su propia hija.

—Mierda — era lo que balbuceó entre dientes —. Ojala algún día podrías decir de mí lo mismo, pero eso es imposible…— suspiró— porque yo soy el de los deseos impuros no vos.

—Papá…— Kagome no sabía qué le sucedía, pero al oír eso se sintió extraña.

InuYasha se acercó donde estaba ella y le dio un beso dulce en sus labios, a lo que la besada no respondió por la sorpresa del beso.

Posó su mano en el cachete de ella y la miró fijamente.

— Entiendo que no sientas lo mismo que yo, pero no me hagas sufrir— la volvió a besar.

Kagome sintió algo diferente con este beso, pudo sentir el dolor que sentía su padre. Tenía ganas de llorar por la tristeza que transmitía en el beso.

—Perdón por hacerte sufrir, papá— dijo mientras se dejaba besar por InuYasha. Un sentimiento de compasión brotó en ella. No amaba a su padre de la manera que él quería, pero pudo sentir el dolor que sentía.

—Perdóname tú, Kagome, por sentir lo que siento— paró de besarla. Ahora puso sus dos manos en el rostro de ella—. Sé que lo que siento por vos no es posible pero no puedo dejar de sentirlo.

—Lamento lo que está pasando, papá— miró al suelo.

InuYasha levantó la cara de Kagome y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez empezó de una manera _diferente. _Kagome no respondía pero tampoco frenó el beso.

InuYasha empezó a mover a Kagome y guiarla hasta la cama de ella. Kagome no lo paró pero igual se sentía incomoda, sabía a qué la llevaba ahí. Quería frenarlo pero algo en ella no se lo permitía.

InuYasha se dejó caer junto a ella en su litera. Empezó a besar el cuello de ella, a tocar cada centímetro de su piel por debajo de la ropa.

Empezó a sacarle la parte superior de su uniforme y pudo ver unas pequeñas marquitas violetas en sus senos, y, fue por ahí donde empezó a besar, morder y chupar. Deseaba borrar eso y dejar sólo el rastro de él.

Kagome se sentía mal, quería frenarlo ¡pero su corazón le decía que lo deje! Su mente no podía borrar de quien le hacía eso era el hombre que siempre amó pero de distinta manera. Podía sentir las manos de él peleando con su falda para sacársela, también como jugaba con sus pechos.

—Lo siento, no de vi dejarme llevar, Kagome— se levantó de ahí—. Sé que me lamentaré toda mi vida de no haber aprovechado la oportunidad, pero me lamentaré más de dejarte un recuerdo horrible— y la besó en la frente.

Kagome se cubrió con la sabana y miró cómo su padre se iba, algo en ella le decía que no permita eso.

— ¡Papá! — Pero InuYasha no hizo caso y se fue— No te vayas, por favor, ¡tómame si es lo que deseas! — ella no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y salió corriendo con su sabana, pero no lo encontró y sintió una gran soledad en su ser.

20 de abril de 2010

Ya había pasado más de un mes de ese día, Kagome sentía un gran dolor; su padre ya ni le hablaba. Al menos antes con la peleas conversaban, ahora él era más frio y eso no lo soportaba. ¡No soportaba que no le hablase!, ¡no soportaba que él hablase sólo con su madre!

Le estaba costando ver a sus padres darse apenas un beso, ¡estaba sintiendo unos celos enormes hacia su mamá! Ella que siempre la cuidó y mimó, ella que ahora estaba en el cuarto junto a él.

Ya era de noche, Kagome estaba en su dormitorio sentada en su cama.

— ¡Ah… para, InuYasha! — se escuchaba cómo su madre gemía. A pesar que la pieza de ellos estaba un poco lejos se oía muy bien lo gemidos

— ¡Cállense!, ¡los odio! —dijo la chica mientras se acostaba y ponía su almohada en su cabeza.

Odiaba que su padre le haya dicho eso y después lo estuviera haciendo con ella.

¡Ella quería ser la que quería estar en ese lugar!

Una hora después, dejó de escuchar los gemidos de su madre y se calmó.

— ¿Por qué me tuvo que suceder esto a mí? — susurró al abrazar su almohada.

Ya su corazón no entendía nada, ¿estaba sintiendo deseo hacia su padre? No, no podía estarle sucediéndole esto.

Se levantó y salió de su habitación, quizás un "caminata" la calmaría. Caminaba por los pasillos y se frenó en el dormitorio de sus padres y vio una imagen espantosa: sus padres desnudos.

— ¡Me duele, me duele verlos! — y se agarró del pecho por el dolor.

Se fue corriendo, no quería verlos. Sentía que si seguía se estaba torturando, ver a su papá así no era algo que quería ver. Se fue y se encerró en el baño, se quedó ahí hasta que escucho una voz familiar.

— ¿Kagome?

— ¿Papá?… ¡Papá! —fue y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — Kagome lo miró a los ojos, vio con atención sus labios.

—Deseo… deseo…— y lo besó. No sabía lo que hacía, pero introdujo la lengua de ella en la boca de él. InuYasha tardó en reaccionar pero después de un instante respondió al beso— ¡Quiero ser tuya!

— ¿De enserio? — preguntó interesado. Hace mucho tiempo deseaba escuchar eso de sus labios.

—En mi cama y ahora…— InuYasha quedó sorprendido.

Kagome se paró más de puntita y besó el cuello de él, después empezó a acariciar su pecho que estaba desnudo. InuYasha gemía despacio, eso que hacía Kagome lo deseó hace tanto. InuYasha la empujó contra la pared y fue él el que empezó a besar con más fuerza.

—Tu mamá puede sospechar… — a Kagome le importó muy poco. Lo único que quería era que InuYasha deje de ser frio y si eso implicaba entregar su cuerpo lo haría.

Kagome agarró la mano de su progenitor y lo llevó hasta su recamara, y, después de eso cerró con llave la puerta. InuYasha sonreía de manera tan sexi.

—Papá, tómame, por favor— la sonrisa de InuYasha se borró cuando escuchó decir a Kagome papá.

—No me digas papá, nunca me sentí así. Yo soy un hombre que desea a una mujer que eres tú— la agarró y la fue llevando a la cama.

La tiró a la cama y se iba a sacar lo único que traía puesto, un calzoncillo. Pero primero quería disfrutar, quería probar cada trozo de piel, cada gota de transpiración, cada cosa de ella lento y delicioso.

Se colocó encima de ella y miró su rostro, algo raro había en él. Besó sus labios y se sintió incomodo. Besó su cuello y no le producía nada, era como si todo esto no lo quisiera. Era como si su conciencia le decía que la estaba haciendo sufrir a ella, y a InuYasha no le agradaba nada le idea de hacerla sufrir.

—No puedo, Kagome. No puedo hacerlo si no quieres — corrió su mirada a un costado.

— ¡Pero yo quiero! Hazlo así me vuelves a querer — se enganchó en la nuca de él —. Si con esto me volvés a querer lo haré siempre — besó a InuYasha.

Él empezó a corresponder el beso, pero no podía evitar sentir un sentimiento doloroso.

—Basta, Kagome. No podre detenerme si seguís haciendo esto—a pesar de seguir sintiendo ese sentimiento, no podía evitar la excitación que sentía al besar a su hija.

Kagome sentía angustia al entregar su cuerpo a su papá… ¡pero era más fuerte el sentimiento de soledad que sentía que su padre no le hablaba!

InuYasha ya no podía evitarlo quería hacerlo con Kagome lo antes posible, así que empezó a sacar su pijama. La ropa interior de ella era un tanto infantil, pero eso a él le importó muy poco ya que se la sacaría lo más pronto posible. El hombre sacó su sostén rápido y pudo ver los pequeños senos de ella, su boca fue a parar en unos de los pezones rosados, las manos de él fueron a los muslos de ella. Ya respiraba agitado, le dolía que el miembro de él todavía este preso en su bóxer así que se sacó prenda. Empezó a frotar su pene en la entrada de ella que todavía tenía su bombacha.

Kagome al sentir eso lagrimeaba, en realidad el sentimiento de hacerlo con él era el miedo de perderlo. Le dolía hacer esto, pero era más el pánico que sentía de que la abandone. Sentía que si él fuera un día más frio no lo soportaría, era capaz de todo para que InuYasha vuelva a ser como era.

Ella podía sentir como él empezaba a sacar su braga.

—InuYasha, ¿dónde estás? — se escuchó desde el pasillo. Kikyou estaba buscando a su marido porque no estaba en su cama.

—Gracias a Kami que me llaman — dijo InuYasha. Kagome lo miró sorprendida, nunca había escuchado hablar así.

InuYasha se puso su bóxer, salió de encima de Kagome, la cubrió con la sabana y le dio un beso tierno en la boca.

A Kagome se le caía una lágrima.

—Papá, por favor, no seas frio conmigo— InuYasha se quedó un instante viéndola cuando dijo eso.

—Creo que así me puedo contener. Sé que vos no sentís nada por mí y no quiero hacerte daño.

— ¡Si es mi cuerpo lo que deseás yo te lo doy! — le dio un abrazo.

—No, yo deseo mucho más. Chau, tu mamá me llama— la volvió a besar en los labios, pero apenas fue un rose.

Kagome veía como él se marchaba y no pudo evitar que le doliera el corazón. ¡Mierda!, esa sensación que sentía era peor que mil puñaladas.

25 de abril de 2010

A Kagome la cabeza le dolía, toda esta realidad la confundía. Su conciencia no paraba de decirle que él era su padre…pero… ¡su corazón decía que lo amaba! , que quería estar con él sin importar nada. ¡Pero eso no quitaba la punzada que le afectaba al imaginarse con él! ¡Sentía una bronca enorme por no poder saber qué era lo que le sucedía! Su mente le decía que no, su corazón todo lo contrario.

Ya no sabía qué era lo correcto y qué lo incorrecto, lo único que entendía era que ya su mundo dio un cambio de ciento ochenta grados. Ya no tenía esa clásica sonrisa que la caracterizaba, ya ni siquiera se enojaba, lo único que tenía era una mirada triste. No hablaba con nadie, ni con su novio. Tenía esas ganas de gritar todo el tiempo, ¡quería decir que su vida era una bosta! Cada vez que veía a InuYasha quería decirle que lo odiaba por haberla confundido, pero que a la vez lo amaba.

Ya no sentía ganas de ir al instituto, pero su mamá la obligaba. Kagome había bajado sus notas de tal manera que a Kikyou le preocupaba

— ¡Taisho!, despiértese — decía un maestro malhumorado.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Kagome.

—Sucede que usted no presta atención en la clase. Taisho, ha bajado mucho sus notas, en esta materia y otras.

—Entiendo — bajó su mirada.

Kagome se retiró del salón pero su profesor la detuvo.

— ¡No se vaya, Taisho! — gritó

—No me obligue a quedarme aquí…—suspiraba— porque no servirá de nada. Hay algo que le quiero decir, profe.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? — él notó algo raro en esta situación.

— Es que mi vida bajó demasiado. Kuzunoki, nunca entenderá que yo ya no tengo ganas ni de vivir —hizo una sonrisa al costado que más que demostrar felicidad mostraba tristeza.

Al salir se encontró con Kouga y… ¡carajo! No podía verlo, no podía decirle los sentimientos extraños que sentía.

—Hola, Kagome.

—Hola, Kouga.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kagome! — ella se sorprendió, se había olvidado que hoy era su cumpleaños, estaba tan perdida que se lo olvidó.

Quizás como sus padres no estaban cuando salió del colegio no se lo acordó, igual le importaba muy poco. Fingió que estaba feliz y le dio una sonrisa a Kouga.

—Gracias…— iba a decir algo más pero él le robó un beso, a Kagome no le agradó nada. Ya no quería ser besada por otro.

— ¡¿Qué hacés?!

—Te beso ya que somos novios, ¿no te acordás? — dijo enojado.

Kagome se dio cuenta que él no lo hizo por maldad pero ya no quería saber nada. Se disculpó y se marchó.

Él la iba a seguir pero ella se lo impidió. Después de eso salió corriendo y se dirigió al salón de natación, ella sabía que nadie estaría ahí. Se detuvo en la piscina y se vio en el reflejo del agua, empezó a llorar.

— ¡Te odio, InuYasha Taisho! — gritó fuerte. Quería gritar más fuerte, quería sacarse así el sufrimiento que sentía. Después de unos segundos vio el reflejo de su mamá en el agua, no podía evitar llorar más— ¡A ti también, Kikyou! ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él como mi papá? — desarmó la imagen que se formó en el agua tirando su mochila. Ya odiaba todo.

Salió corriendo de ese lugar y fue hasta aula de gimnasia, que para su suerte estaba vació. Sintió devuelta las ganas de gritar pero esta vez no a sus padres sino a ella.

— ¡Te odio!... ¡te odio…! Odio a Kagome Taisho por haberse enamorado de él. ¡Eres impura, Kagome! ¡Eres sucia, eres lo peor que pisó este mundo! Kagome, no merecés vivir.

Lloraba cada vez más fuerte, se tiró al piso y empezó a patalear, a arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué me hiciste esto, Kami? ¿Qué hice en la vida para merecer esto? ¡¿Tanto me odiás, dios?! — gritaba. Tenía suerte de que nadie la oyera en el colegio.

Pasaban los segundos, minutos y ella estaba ahí tirada en posición fetal en el suelo. Se quedó así hasta que entró alguien.

— ¿Kagome?, ¡Kagome, ¿qué hacés ahí?! — dijo una mujer joven.

Ella no contestaba, solamente se quedó ahí en el suelo. La depresión que sentía era tanta que ya no aguantaba nada.

— ¡Kagome, levantate! — le extendió su mano.

Ella no hacía nada, era como si ella se fue y dejó su cuerpo. La chica castaña no se conformaba.

— ¡Kagome, soy tu tía así que haceme caso! — la que estaba en el suelo sonreía.

—Está bien, Rin — su tía se puso feliz de que al fin se levante.

Pero que Kagome se haya levantado no quiso decir que se encontrara bien. Cuando lo hizo se sintió débil, era como si su cuerpo perdió toda su fuerza, se cayó en los brazos de Rin.

— ¡Kagome, Kagome!, ¿qué te sucede?

—El corazón, el corazón— parecía que se iba a desmayar pero no lo hizo.

— ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio, mi sobrina se siente mal!

—No llame a nadie, que lo que siento yo no tiene cura…

—Por favor, Kagome— la acarició en el cachete.

Rin estaba asustada ya que no sabía qué le sucedía a Kagome. Rin sabía que Kagome era muy energética y eso de que estuviera así no le agradaba nada. Kagome la calmaba diciendo que lo de ella no tenía que ver con una enfermedad, no tenía nada que ver.

Kagome abrazó fuerte y le empezó a decir cosa, pero omitiendo algunas cosas. Rin entendió el porqué su sobrina estaba así.

—Así que estás enamorada de un hombre imposible— Kagome afirmó lo que dijo—. Kagome, no hay amores imposible o prohibido. Kagome, lo que hay son prejuicios. Si tú lo amas pelearas por ese amor— la consolaba.

— ¡Pero no puedo quitarme en la cabeza que está mal lo nuestro!

—Yo me acuerdo cuando a mí también me decían lo mismo, que yo no podía estar con Sesshomaru porque él es mucho más grande que yo—sonreía al contar esto.

—Pero lo de ustedes es diferente, lo mío es peor. Lo mío me puede llevar al infierno — lloraba.

— ¿Qué amor lleva al infierno? El amor no es un pecado —Kagome la miró y se dio cuenta que no sabía lo que decía.

Rin se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, ya que su horario en la escuela había terminado. Kagome aceptó y las dos fueron juntas, era la primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, que Kagome volvía a sonreír.

Rin la felicitó por lo de su cumpleaños y se fue. Después Kagome entró y vio a sus padres juntos con rosas, InuYasha no la miraba.

— ¡Feliz cumple, hija! —felicitó su madre.

Kagome sintió una angustia. ¡Todo esto era mucho!, todo esto era ridículo. Ella no sabía si estaba enamorada de InuYasha, pero esa sensación que sentía al verlo no entendía si era amor o miedo. Quería estar con él pero a la vez no.

Una sonrisa melancólica salió de Kagome, estaba triste pero tenía una sensación rara. Quería besar a InuYasha, quería decirle que no le importaba nada. Quería probar lo _prohibido, _quería ser la mujer de InuYasha. Se acercó a InuYasha y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Lo miró a los ojos, que ella los tenía rojo por los llantos que tuvo hoy. InuYasha al ver el estado que estaba su hija se sintió mal, para él todo esto era su culpa.

Kikyou se sintió fuera de lugar, no entendía nada. Esa mirada que tenían su hija y esposo no le parecía normal, era como si en ellos hubiera algo pendiente o algo parecido. Mientras ella miraba la mirada de ambos nació un sentimiento anormal en su cuerpo.

—Te quiero, InuYasha— sonreía triste Kagome.

— ¿Por qué le decís InuYasha a tu papá?

—Porque se llama así, mamá. Porque es el hombre que más quiero en este vasto mundo y será el único que amaré en toda mi vida, le dije así por eso.

— ¿Te sentís bien, Kagome? — preguntó preocupada su madre.

—Mejor que nunca, mamá. Me di cuenta que el amor no es un sentimiento impuro, porque de la manera que te amo a ti puedo amar a mi papá o no.

En el medio de esta conversación sonó el teléfono e InuYasha lo fue a atender. Kagome lo agarró de la mano, InuYasha se asombró, no porque su hija no hiciera esas cosas sino por la sensación que le transmitía esa sujetada de mano.

Otra vez Kikyou se sintió fuera de lugar, ya no soportaba eso. No le agradaba lo afligida que sentía a Kagome.

—Kagome, quiero saber la verdad. ¿Qué te pasa? Te siento tan distante, tan diferente— miró a InuYasha, Kikyou sospechaba de que él era responsable de esto.

—Tengo sueño, hace días que no duermo bien. Si ustedes cerraran bien su puerta a la noche dormiría bien, no es nada grato oír los gemidos de ambos— Kikyou quedó anonadada por el comentario Kagome.

Kikyou se sonrojó al igual que InuYasha.

—Kagome, no es forma de hablarnos a tu mamá y a mí — habló por primera vez InuYasha.

Kagome sonrió de tal forma que nadie entendió nada. Ella se acercó a InuYasha y le habló al oído.

—Yo quisiera ser quien haga lo que hace mi mamá, aunque sea imposible —InuYasha al escuchar esto su corazón latió fuerte. Kagome al terminar la frese se dedicó al ir a su dormitorio.

Kagome se tiró en su cama y al instante quedó dormida. Después de unas horas se despertó, se dio cuenta que era de noche. Se cambió porque se había dormido con su vestimenta escolar. Después de eso se dirigió a la cocina, pero antes de ir vio a su padre en la habitación exclusiva de él para el trabajo. Vio que estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono, quería saber qué hablaba su papá así que agarró el otro tubo para escucharlo.

—Sí, mamá, esta vez va enserio. Voy a pedirle el divorcio a Kikyou y concederle la custodia de Kagome. Tengo miedo de lo que podría hacerle a Kagome viviendo solos— Kagome al escuchar esto se sintió mal.

—Pero, hijo, no podrías quedarte con Kikyou y Kagome. Trata de verla como tu hija.

—Tuve quince años y no lo hice. Mamá, lo mejor será alejarme de ella, si me quedo un instante más podría…— suspiró largo y tendido— Tengo miedo de poder violarla, la otra vez casi lo hago y no me lo perdonaría nunca dañarla así. Es la persona más importante en mi vida junto con su madre — se agarró el flequillo con su mano en señal de desesperación.

— ¿Y qué le vas a decir a Kagome? Porque por lo que tengo entendido esa niña te ama demasiado.

—Le mentí de que me iba por trabajo. No se tiene que enterar de que me voy por eso.

— ¡Así que te vas por eso! — apareció Kagome al frente de InuYasha— ¡¿Te costaba decir la verdad!? — InuYasha quedó mudo— ¡Te detesto, InuYasha!

Kagome salió corriendo, InuYasha cortó la llamada.

Kagome salió corriendo a la calle, ni siquiera se calzó. InuYasha fue a buscarla, no tardó demasiado en encontrarla y atraparla. InuYasha la agarró de espalda y ella trataba de separarse.

— ¡Basta, Kagome! ¡Tranquilízate! — la agarraba de la cintura.

— ¡No!, ¡no! Te vas por mi culpa, papá. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?— decía llorando.

— ¡No podría convivir conmigo mismo si te llegara a violar! — dijo sincero.

—No me violarías si yo quisiera— se aflojó—. Para violarme yo tendría que oponerme y no lo haría. Hazme el amor, papá— Kagome se dio vuelta—. Quédate conmigo y hazme tuya. Si te quedas conmigo te daré mi cuerpo todos los días — InuYasha la miró fijo. Secó la lágrima que le salió. Él le dio un beso dulce en la boca de la chica.

—No podría hacerte esto, Kagome. Es igual que hacerlo contra tu voluntad.

—Yo te amo, papá. Quiero que seas mi amante, quiero hacer el amor contigo a voluntad — decía desconsolada.

InuYasha apretó su puño fuerte, se odiaba por haber sido la causa de que su hija estuviera así. Para él era un maldito bastardo que le hacía daño a una dulce y hermosa niña.

—Intentaré que al menos me veas unas horas los fines de semanas— acarició el pómulo de ella.

—Yo te quiero todos los días, papi. Ya te dije que podrías hacerme el amor cuando quieras. Por favor, quedate conmigo— imploraba su hija a él. InuYasha se maldecía internamente.

Todo el tiempo en su pensamiento era tener a Kagome… ¡PERO NO QUERÍA HACERLA SUFRIR!

—Kagome, te hago mucho daño. Es mejor olvidar todo y que ambos tengamos nuestras vidas separada…— Kagome sorprendió a InuYasha robándole un beso.

InuYasha quedó inmóvil unos segundos, esos besos de Kagome seducían demasiado. Kagome descendió al cuello de él hasta el principio de su pecho, que estaba cubierto por su camisa. Kagome descendió sus manos y lo empezó acariciar por debajo de su ropa, a lo que InuYasha se sentía extasiado. Kagome movió sus manos a la espalda del hombre. Ya el joven padre no aguantaba la situación.

—Por favor, hazme tuya. Te prometo que lo hago a voluntad — le decía entre besos.

Ya InuYasha no podía contenerse así que empezó a tocar cada centímetro de Kagome.

—Vayamos a tu cuarto, quiero hacerte mía ahora. Quiero demostrarte todo le que siento hacia ti— Kagome aceptó e InuYasha la alzó. Los dos iban así.

La noche era totalmente oscura, eran como la una de la mañana. En las calle no había nada de gente, era como despoblada. Los dos fueron mudos, no hablaban de nada. Después de unos minutos llegaron a su casa. La puerta estaba abierta ya que InuYasha la había dejado así cuando fue en busca de Kagome. InuYasha apagó todas las luces que estaban prendidas cerca de ellos. Con la joven a alza subió a las escaleras. Se dirigieron al cuarto de ésta y al llegar se dedicaron unas miradas. Se notaba la tristeza de ambos, se notaba el amor también.

InuYasha colocó a Kagome en su cama con delicadeza, y se sentó al lado de ella.

—Mamá… ¿mamá está despierta?— InuYasha negó con la cabeza. Y colocó un dedo en los labios de ella y la miró con deseo.

Kagome tragó grueso ya que sintió irregular. InuYasha la besó con mucha pasión y se empezó a encimar a ella, ya se estaba quedando sobre de ella. Descendió sus besos hasta el cuello de la muchacha. Se acomodó entre las piernas de ella, quien lo dejó sin objetar. Sacó su remera, que era una con un osito. Deliraba al ver los senos de ella cubierto con un corpiño más adulto que la otra vez, esta vez era uno rojo y negro. Los besos de él fueron a su pecho pero descendió más, descendió hasta su vientre. Kagome cerró los ojos fuerte al sentir eso.

InuYasha fue más abajo, pero la ropa lo interrumpió. Así que sacó la pollera que traía puesta y vio la tanga que traía puesta su hija, era del mismo color que la otra prenda que tenía arriba. Se la sacó y empezó a pasar su lengua en la parte que cubría anteriormente su ropa interior. Kagome movía las piernas a lo que InuYasha enardeció. Kagome se sentía incomoda y por eso movía las piernas. Él lamía esa zona con mucho entusiasmo. Ella movía su cadera y la excitación de su padre aumentaba más, el hombre agarró con una mano la cadera de la joven. Kagome estaba excitada pero…

—Así no, por favor…— se sentía incomoda de que su papá sea poco recatado.

InuYasha no entendía de razones, ya no se reconocía. Así que no le hizo caso y siguió en lo suyo. Mordía el lugar, donde pasaba su lengua. La vagina de Kagome se encontraba hinchada y largaba un líquido que InuYasha lo probaba con mucho gusto. Kagome gemía de tal manera que a InuYasha lo volvía loco. Pero a pesar de los gemidos de ella no podía evitar sentirse mal, ya que todavía no sacaba de su cabeza que esto no era _correcto. _Ella se imaginaba en un futuro lo que sucedería ¡y le dolía!

Todo por la culpa de que la gente no acepta estas relaciones… ¡¿Por qué el mundo se empeñó en decir que eso era incorrecto!?, si nadie lo castigaba no sentiría ese dolor, todo esto sería diferente. La sociedad condenaba un amor así, lo tachaba que era impuro, sucio e indecente. ¡Maldita sea!, hay cosas realmente mala en este planeta y no lo condenaban.

Kagome sollozaba, le dolía el saber que nadie los aceptaría. Le dolía que la marquen como incestuosa a ella y él. Que los desprecien, que le digan que su amor era nada más que una perversión. Que los tachen de enfermos, ¡pero cómo pueden decir algo así! Decirle que ellos son enfermo era lo mismo que decir que más de la mitad del planeta era enferma por enamorase.

—Pará, por favor— gimoteaba Kagome.

—Lo sabía, no querés hacerlo conmigo— salió de su cama—. Me iré, ya no sé si podre contenerme por más tiempo. Kagome, tengo miedo de hacerte daño— dijo, la verdad estaba muy excitado. El miembro de él estaba adolorido.

Kagome se maldijo, ella siempre le hacía lo mismo.

—Perdón, ven que lo haremos— InuYasha suspiró.

—No, Kagome. Ya basta, esto se vuelve cada vez más insoportable— trataba de calmar su fuego interior hablando.

Kagome se sentó en su cama y se abrió de piernas. Colocó sus manos en sus rodillas y miró a un costado.

—Déjame elegir a mí si quiero o no. Hazlo rápido así es más fácil— cerró bien fuerte los ojos.

InuYasha volvió a la cama de Kagome. Se arrodilló y se colocó enfrente de Kagome y la besó de tal manera que ella se sintió relajada.

—Kagome, quiero sólo dormir contigo. Quiero saber si puedo controlarme.

—Sí, papá, duerme conmigo— dijo y acarició su cara.

—Me perdonarías si no lo puedo hacer—conectó su mirada con la de ella—. No, será mejor si me voy. Si te hago daño no me lo perdonaría — trató de irse pero Kagome lo detuvo agarrándolo de la camisa.

—Sé que no me harás nada que yo no quiera. Yo confío en vos. Así que quédate conmigo, papi— dijo dándole una sonrisa a él.

—Kagome, por favor, decime por mi nombre— no soportaba el sólo hecho de que le diga así.

—Está bien, trataré, InuYasha— y lo besó en la boca.

InuYasha devuelta colocó a Kagome debajo de él y nada más se dedicó a besarla. Puso su mano en la frente de ella, quedando el flequillo arriba de su mano. No sabían porqué pero sus respiraciones se volvieron agitadas. Los dos sudaban de la nada, los dos sentían el cuerpo de ellos calientes. Kagome sentía la necesidad de tener a InuYasha adentro suyo. InuYasha daba besos más suplicantes. Y Kagome empezó a sacarle la camisa que traía puesta, le desabotonaba de manera tan torpe que InuYasha sonreía. Él le agarró la mano de ella y le hizo recorrer todo su torso, que ahora estaba desnudo, con su mano. Kagome se lo agradecía, el cuerpo de esa bella persona era perfecto. Nunca lo había observado bien el cuerpo de él antes, pero ahora lo veía como algo apetitoso; su abdomen bien marcado mostraba que su padre no era muy adulto, bueno, a decir verdad InuYasha era muy joven cuando nació Kagome.

Kagome de la nada se sintió cansada, era raro pero una sed de sueño despertó en ella.

—Perdóname, InuYasha, pero tengo sueño— InuYasha sonrió al ver como su hija tenía una cara de borracha.

—No importa. Yo también quiero dormir— él se colocó al lado de ella.

Kagome buscó el pecho de InuYasha y ubicó su cabeza ahí. El hombre la abrazó de manera protectora y durmieron así toda la noche, los dos durmieron felices.

15 de agosto de 2010.

InuYasha y Kagome después de esa noche estaban más tranquilos, todavía no lo habían hecho pero todos las noches, y a veces de día, se besaban en la recamara de ella. Kagome se sentía feliz de no sentir más culpa, ya sabía que su amor no era nada malo.

Ya últimamente se sentía preparada para ese día tan especial que quería compartir con su ahora amante. Ella con cada día que pasaba esperaba con más ansias hacer el amor con InuYasha, él le había prometido esperarla lo que fuera necesario. La chica aun se sentía algo incomoda ya que él todavía estaba con su mamá, pero le decía que esperara un poco más el que se separe con su madre, ya que quería hacerlo en los mejores términos. A Kagome igual mucho no le agradaba la idea de que su mamá se quede sola, pero él le respondía que compartirían la custodia de ella.

Hoy era un día importante ya que InuYasha iba a hablar con Kikyou, Kagome se sentía un poco triste ya que tener que separase por días de su mamá, también porque ella sería "la culpable" de que sus papás se divorcien. Pero no podía hacer nada sus padres igual se iban a divorciar si ella no aceptaba una relación con él.

Mientras tanto Kagome caminaba en su casa, estaba aburrida y no tenía nada que hacer. Iba de habitación a habitación para ver si había algo que hacer o algo que entretuviera pero no había nada de nada, su enorme vivienda no tenía nada. Siguió así hasta que encontró una ocupada, vio que eran sus padres y se quedó.

—Kikyou, tengo algo muy importante que decirte— dijo serio él.

—Yo también y es algo que los incumbe a los tres, a ti, a mí y a Kagome— la mujercita que escuchaba a escondida prestó mucha atención.

—Primero quiero ir yo con la noticia— suspiró—. Quiero pedirte el divorcio — Kikyou al escuchar eso se sintió realmente mal.

— ¿Por qué te divorciaras conmigo? — ya no tenía sentido la pregunta pero igual la preguntó.

—Porque creo que es lo mejor para vos y para mí. Ya no tiene sentido seguir con una relación si no siento lo mismo que sentí por ti hace tiempo— Kagome veía como su mamá se le escapaba una lágrima y no le agradó nada.

—Entonces ¿por qué hacías conmigo el amor hasta hace poco? — la que estaba escuchando a escondida le dolió.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que te dije — respiró fuerte—. Creo que esto te beneficiara mucho porque yo no te convengo.

— ¿Qué haremos con Kagome…? — InuYasha la interrumpe.

—Tendremos la custodia compartida, los días lo hablaremos bien con los abogados. No quiero separarla de ti, pero tampoco de mí— el sólo hecho de pensar en que Kagome estuviera lejos no lo aguantaba.

— ¿Y con el que viene en camino? Te lo quise decir antes… pero me interrumpiste— Kagome quedó inmóvil. No, no quería saber del bebé que tenía su mamá en la panza. ¡Su papá y mamá tendrían un hijo! No, eso era demasiado.

— Entiendo, por ahora no le digas nada de esto a Kagome. No creo que le agrade la idea de un hermanito— InuYasha quería morirse, todo esto cambiaba su planes. Pensar que antes siempre quiso un hijo con Kikyou… pero después de Kagome nunca más quiso un hijo. Nunca se sintió padre.

— ¿Por qué Kagome no querría un hermanito? — InuYasha se decía mentalmente: "_porque ella me quiere como amante a mí y que sepa eso la mataría."_

—Es muy celosa— inventó o quizás no.

—Entiendo, entonces ya no hay nada más que decir— Kikyou salió y vio a su hijita. Vio que en su carita había unas gotitas que empezaban desde sus ojos.

—Tranquila, Kagome. Tu papá me dijo que podrás ir conmigo y con él— Kagome se sintió extraña.

InuYasha al oír eso su corazón latió muy fuerte. Veía la cara de tristeza de Kagome, se detestó por hacerla sufrir a ella y también a su madre.

—Kagome…— dijo al viento.

— ¿Por qué, papá? — preguntó con llanto.

—No me imaginé que tu madre se quedara embarazada. No tenía la intención… — no terminó porque vio como ella se iba. Salió a buscarla, tenía que aclarar todo, no quería perderla. No, no podría perderla con todo lo que había logrado. Desde que siente esto por Kagome no podía parar de pensar que ella era la mujer de su vida, a pesar que apenas era una adolescente.

Corrió y la buscó por todas las partes de su casa y al no encontrarla se desesperó. Se insultaba internamente por no poder encontrarla.

— ¡Puta madre! ¿Por qué mierda me pasa esto a mí?

— ¿Será porque lo nuestro es imposible…?— dijo la joven de cabellos oscuros.

La chica estaba en un estado deplorable, la tristeza se notaba de lejos. Tenía la mano en su pecho, ya no lloraba pero se notaba que igual el desconsuelo la tenía consumida. Se acercaba a él cada vez más y lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

—InuYasha, no me importa si lo nuestro es imposible— situó su mano en el rostro del hombre—, ya no puedo dar vuelta atrás. Lo que siento por vos está muy impregnado en mi corazón— besó sus labios.

Otra vez InuYasha se sorprendió, pero respondió enseguida al beso. Entre besos Kagome declaraba su amor eterno a InuYasha, ya ella no podía dejar de sentir eso. InuYasha se separó de Kagome.

—Kagome, lamento si alguna vez te dañe con mis sentimientos— esa sonrisa melancólica que salía de Kagome, que tanto le dolía a InuYasha.

—No negaré que al principio tuve miedo, después un temor diferente que era que nunca nos acepten porque somos incestuosos— esas ganas de sonreír a pesar de la tristeza era algo que nacía de ella—, ya eso no le tengo miedo, ya soy fuerte para luchar por mí y por ti. También sé que últimamente tengo ganas de llorar, pero ya no lo quiero hacer.

—Kagome, yo te quiero…—ella al oír eso quedó mirándolo fijo— decir algo y es que…

—Silencio, calla. Ahora quiero yo hablar, quiero hacer el amor contigo y esta vez es de enserio.

—Kagome, quiero saber si es la verdad porque no sé si podre contenerme — decía mientras tocaba su cara.

—Sí. Llévame a un hotel cercano, así nadie nos interrumpirá.

—No, a un hotel jamás— le hizo saber. No podría llevarla a un lugar donde todos la mirarían, donde la mayoría de la gente sólo tenían sexo y que pocas veces hacían el amor. Con ella sería un lugar _mágico, maravilloso y único__**.**_

—Entonces ¿dónde? — preguntó.

—Yo sé dónde nadie no nos podrá molestar. A esa parte siempre te quise llevar— y era cierto, siempre la había querido llevar. Era un lugar hermoso. Kagome aceptó sin más preámbulos.

InuYasha le avisó a Kikyou que se llevaría a Kagome para hablar de todo mejor, y después de unas vueltas la convenció.

InuYasha la agarró de la mano a Kagome y la llevó hacia el auto. El viaje era un poco extenso y para que Kagome no se aburriera le empezó a hablar y otras cosas. Y en menos de dos horas llegaron.

Kagome al ver cómo era la zona de hermosa sonrió. Era una playa preciosa y en esa playa había una linda cabañita. Kagome al verla quedó completamente enamorada de esa cabaña. Los dos bajaron y Kagome le preguntó algo a InuYasha:

— ¿Y este lugar?

— Lo compré cuando cumpliste once— sonreía al recordar—, tu mamá me había insistido en comprar algo para tu "futuro casamiento" y yo no quería saber nada. Después de unas peleas fingí comprar una casa en otro país pero en realidad compré esto — quería decirle otra cosas más—, con la esperanza de que algún día pueda ser yo quien sea tu hombre — la miró a los ojos—. Sé que quizás pienses que era o es enfermo que te haya visto con deseos desde chica.

—Yo no creo que amar sea enfermo— lo apretó bien fuerte de la mano —. Porque sino yo me declaro que soy enferma por amar a alguien veintidós años mayor que yo y que además lleva la misma sangre que yo— lo miró con ternura.

Los dos entraron a la cabaña, Kagome quedó encantada de ese lugar, era realmente hermoso; estaba pintado de blanco, había fotos de ella y de InuYasha. Sonrió de tal manera porque ese hogar era el lugar de ellos, exclusivamente para los dos. Él la llevó hasta una habitación donde había una cama enorme. Kagome quedó viéndola por un rato, en esa cama estaba segura que ellos dos tendría lo que más ansiaba desde hace un tiempo.

El hombre la fue llevando hasta ahí besándola, cada beso era muy intenso. Los dos se pedían hacerlo, sus cuerpos no podían aguantar más. InuYasha fue recostándola hasta la cama mientras la besaba. Kagome fue desabrochando la camisa del joven, y descendiendo sus besos hasta el cuello. InuYasha dio un pequeño gemido. Kagome recorrió con su pequeña mano y tocó el pecho de él hasta su abdomen. InuYasha se sentía feliz de que ella al fin lo aceptó, era lo que más ansió. Kagome peleaba con el cinturón de InuYasha, no podía sacarle el pantalón.

—Deja, yo que yo quiero empezar— dijo InuYasha y Kagome se detuvo.

Él le sacó su vestido azul a ella, quedando ella sólo en ropa interior. La mirada de deseos de ambos era muy evidente. Kagome tenía esa mirada tierna pero a la vez sexi que a InuYasha lo volvía enardecía.

Él al ver su hija todavía cubierta por la ropa interior se dedicó a sacársela lentamente. Primero fue por su corpiño que se lo sacó con mucha delicadeza, y pudo ver esos hermosos y bien formados pechos. La mirada libidinosa que le daba, que le dedicó hizo que Kagome se sonrojara un poco. Él nunca había sido pervertido ni nada por el estilo pero ver a su hermosa hija lo volvía así.

Ahora sacó su otra prenda interior, quedando completamente desnuda ella ante él que todavía estaba vestido. InuYasha apretó su cuerpo de él con el de Kagome, y ella se sintió incomoda porque él todavía tenía puesta su ropa.

—Por favor, desvístete — y fue cuando dijo esto Kagome que ella volvió a pelear con el cinturón de InuYasha.

Él la ayudó mientras la besaba. Kagome y él luchaban desesperado por poder sacar esa molesta prenda lo antes posible, y después de unos segundos se deshicieron de eso. Kagome pudo ver la gran erección que tenía el joven y cómo su calzoncillo estaba un poco húmedo. Esta vez fue Kagome sola quien sacó la ropa interior de InuYasha, él al sentir como las manos de ella rosaban su miembro gruñó fuerte, sintió que las manos de ella lo quemaban. Kagome vio lo grande que era lo que tenía su papá, nunca vio algo así. InuYasha al ver como quedó ahí mirando a ese lugar se divirtió.

—Qué pervertida eres— sonrió mientras la besaba. Kagome se puso de colorada al oír lo que dijo.

—Es que… que… me gustás mucho. Sos muy lindo— decía mientras sus besos eran muy suplicantes. Kagome se deshacía de la camisa de InuYasha y con eso los dos ya estaban completamente desnudos.

InuYasha se acomodó bien entre las piernas de Kagome quien lo dejó. InuYasha agarró la mano de Kagome mientras la miraba profundamente. Cada vez más iba entrando en ella hasta que lo hizo por completo. Se sintió tan feliz, lo que había soñado hace años al fin lo obtuvo, ¡al fin!, ¡al fin pudo!, ¡al fin pudo hacer el amor con Kagome! Al fin pudo demostrarle a Kagome que la amaba mucho.

—Te amo, Kagome— dijo mientras la besaba. Ella al oírlo se sorprendió, nunca en su vida escuchó eso de los labios de InuYasha.

Él la besaba con mucha pasión y cariño, a lo que ella lloraba pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad.

—Yo también, yo también te amo… eres el hombre que más amo, InuYasha— decía mientras recibía gustosa los besos de InuYasha.

Ya los dos podían morir tranquilos al saber que consiguieron la mayor felicidad, aunque ansiaban con más ánimo repetir esto hasta que el cielo se caiga. Ya InuYasha había conseguido lo que tanto anheló durante tantos años. En parte se agradecía haberla esperado, primero, porque todo los sentimientos que había cultivado y guardado desde hace bastante tiempo se demostraron tan bien por la espera, segundo, porque de seguro que si lo hubiese hecho antes cuando ella dudaba no hubiese visto la carita de placer que emitía la preciosa chica.

Kagome gritaba y gemía el nombre de InuYasha. Ella cada vez que hacía esto era porque InuYasha la penetraba de manera tan salvaje que si no gritaba estallaría. La chica tenía las pupilas totalmente dilatada, lo que sucedía era que InuYasha era su mayor droga. El cuerpo perfecto del hombre la hacía delirar. Quizás no sea muy musculoso… pero igual seguía siendo perfecto. Le encantaba ser ella quien recibía el amor de él, era ella quien sólo recibiría esos besos y caricias. Ella era la única amante de él. Kagome quería experimentar más, así que le pidió a InuYasha ir arriba. Él se sorprendió al oírla pero le fascinó la idea de verla a ella arriba, ver sus redondos pechos sacudirse era algo delicioso que quería ver. El joven aceptó y ella fue arriba. Su inexperto cuerpo no sabía qué hacer así que la ayudó.

La fue ubicando teniendo sujetada la carnosa cadera de ella con su mano y la ubicó de una forma que le fascinó a ambos, sintieron una gran oleada de calor al hacer eso.

—Ah… Papá…—Kagome se acordó de lo que le había dicho él así que intentó arreglarlo— ¡…InuYasha…!— gimió de tal manera que ambos se sintieron tan complacidos.

Kagome siguió haciendo lo que podía estando arriba. InuYasha aprovechaba esto para masajear su pecho de una mejor manera. Kagome sacó de su interior la parte que tenía dentro de ella de InuYasha y se dirigió besar su pecho, descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a esa zona. InuYasha la miró al ver que _su pequeña_ asomaba más su boca a su miembro. Kagome dudaba de practicar eso a él, aunque ansiaba saber a qué sabía ese líquido que emanaba él. Después de dudarlo unos segundos se decidió a meter esa enorme cosa en su boca. InuYasha al sentir como Kagome posaba primero la lengua se sintió con el cuerpo muy acalorado, pero cuando metió por completo esa parte del cuerpo en la boca de ella deliró de una fiebre que sintió cada parte de su anatomía.

—Ka…go… me— gimió al cerrar sus ojos bien fuerte.

Ella hacía tan bien su trabajo que InuYasha sintió tocar el cielo con sus manos. Donde acababa los labios de Kagome estaba lleno de un la poción que InuYasha ofreció a la chica. Esa sustancia blanca que salía de Kagome hizo que InuYasha se sienta extasiado, ahora más que nunca sabía que los dos estaban muy unidos.

Ella se disponía a ir devuelta a la posición que estaba pero InuYasha no se lo permitió. InuYasha la ubicó debajo de él y le emitió estas palabras:

—Ahora quiero ser yo quien tenga el poder. Alcanzar el cielo será poco con el gran éxtasis que sentirás — separó las piernas de ella y la penetró de una manera tan dura.

Kagome le gustó pero a la vez no, no quería que su padre fuera brusco, a pesar de que él la había penetrado de manera salvaje nunca lo habría sido de manera brusca. Kagome lo demostró en sus facciones y él se dio cuenta así que pidió disculpa besándola. Después del incidente, y las _disculpas_ dadas, los dos se dedicaron a besarse, a hacer el amor con todo el ardor que ellos se pedían. Después de estar así por un buen rato, los dos se durmieron calmados y felices. Sus cuerpos estaban tranquilos, más que nada el de InuYasha. Él durmió en los senos de ella y agarrándola de la cintura bien fuerte.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que ellos dos hicieron el más grande acto del amor junto. Kagome se despertó y vio cómo su padre dormía encima de ella como un niño, le dio tanta ternura… ya entendía cuando su madre decía que su papá era un nene al dormir. Ella quería levantarse y hacer el desayuno a ambos, aunque no sabía qué hora era. Con mucho cuidado se deshacía del abrazo que tanto amaba, cuando pudo se salió de ahí. Buscó algo para ponerse y ocultar su desnudes, vio su vestido pero sintió que sería incomodo, después vio la camisa a cuadro de su papá y se la puso. Se dirigió al espejo que se encontraba ahí y vio lo chistoso que le quedaba, su padre era bastante alto y, además, por su anatomía de joven quinceañera le quedaba enorme. Le llegaba por debajo de sus rodillas la camisa, pero igual le fascinaba tenerla puesta, pues ésta tenía el aroma y esencia de él.

Se fue a la cocina e hizo un desayuno muy elaborado, aunque sabía qué diría su papá:

"_Cocinás horrible, lo único que hacés bien es el ramen" _

Sonreía porque era él solo quien decía eso. Su mamá, amigos y Kouga decían que cocinaba como los dioses. Aunque antes le daba rabia por lo que decía él ahora le causaba gracia. Kagome llevó el desayuno hasta la habitación, y fue ahí que vio que InuYasha estaba despierto y con una cara un poco molesta, Kagome sonrió al ver la cara de niño enojado que tenía el hombre, la verdad tenían razón todos los que hablaban de él: era un niño en cuerpo de grande. Fue hasta él en una caminata un poco provocativa. Y aun así ese hombre mostraba su cara de enfado. Kagome igual no hizo caso, ya que colocó el preparado gastronómico, que hizo con demasiado esfuerzo, en la cama. InuYasha alzaba la ceja y ella se estaba enojando, qué carajo le sucedía. Ella que se encontraba tan feliz y él tan enojado, acá hay algo que no concuerda. Kagome iba a quejarse pero no pudo ya que InuYasha le robó un beso.

—No te vayas, sentí cómo algo se desprendía de mí— decía mientras la colocaba debajo suyo. Kagome sonreía, no sabía cuándo su papá se volvió _romántico._

—Estás hecho un poeta, me dijiste "te amo" y "sentí como algo se desprendía de mí". De saber que te volverías así lo hubiésemos hecho antes— sonreía.

InuYasha no se había dado cuenta de las palabras que había usado. Así que había dicho todas esas cursilerías. Un sonrojo lo invadió y Kagome sonreía más. Se veía tan tierno con las mejillas rojas, tan lindo. Amaba verlo así.

—Tonta Kagome, nunca más lo diré. Eres espantosa para que te diga esas cosas— bromeaba.

—Tú lo eres más, ya tienes canas— siguió el juego.

InuYasha dio una carcajada. Así que era viejo, ahora le demostraría que no lo era. La despojó de la camisa que tenía y empezó devuelta a besar los pechos de ella. Kagome arqueó la espalda al sentir eso. Lo hacía con tanta ganas que Kagome gimió.

— ¿Quién es viejito? Nadie te haría el amor como yo— dijo teniendo el pezón de ella en su boca.

—Conmigo nada más harás el amor. Prométemelo— gimió.

—Nada más contigo, te lo prometo— se lo dijo mirándola a la cara y dándole un beso en los labios.

15 de noviembre de 2010.

— ¡Te he preguntado algo! ¿Cómo podés hacerle eso a nuestra hija? — preguntó Kikyou desesperada. Su esposo estuvo teniendo relaciones con su hija y eso la mataba.

InuYasha no contestó, se dedicó a agarra muy fuerte a Kagome. En esto momento Kagome parecía un juguete que InuYasha quería cuidar que no se lo saquen, porque en la forma que sus brazos la cubrían hacía parecer eso. Él cuidaba de que no le quiten lo que más amaba. Ella estaba desconsolada al ver cómo su mamá estaba desesperada, cómo su madre se agarraba del estomago, que estaba grande por el embarazo.

Kikyou no lo soportó, quería matar a InuYasha con sus propias manos.

—Suéltala, estúpido. Déjala— le gritó.

—Por favor, mamá, no se peleen— trató de calmarla.

Kikyou fue donde estaban ambos. Quería sacar a Kagome de ese lugar, quería apartarla de ese hombre porque a su consideración él le estaba haciendo daño. InuYasha se lo impedía y eso la desesperó más. Kikyou se enojó y abofeteó a su marido. Kagome al ver eso se sintió mal.

—No le pegues, mamá— dijo abrazándolo bien fuerte—. Yo fui quien dijo que hagamos esto. Yo soy la culpable— trataba que al menos así lo deje a él.

—Kagome, vete— le dijo InuYasha—. Tengo que hablar con tu mamá— terminó de decir.

Ella se negaba a irse pero InuYasha la convenció, le dijo que así podrían hablar mejor. Kagome mientras se iba quería decirle algo a su mamá… pero algo la tomó de sorpresa; su madre le dio un abrazo.

—Kagome, te prometo que él te dejará en paz— su voz se oía tan quebrada que Kagome lloró. Kikyou la cubrió con una sabana que había en el suelo y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Kikyou al ver que su hija se fue dirigió su mirada de rencor hacia él. Matarlo era poco con lo que quería hacer. Le tiró sus pantalones para que se vista y así hablar como se debía. InuYasha se lo puso y se levantó para hablarle bien de lo que sucedía. No permitiría que intervenga cuando al fin pudo tener a Kagome como quería, como lo había soñado desde hace tiempo.

Ella empezó a maldecirlo, a decirle cómo pudo hacerle eso a ella.

—InuYasha, fuiste capaz de violar a tu propia hija. ¡Mal nacido, cómo le pudiste hacer eso! — le gritó tan fuerte que Kagome desde su habitación podía oírlo.

—No repitas eso nunca más— le dijo muy serio—. Nunca en mi mísera vida lo haría— confesó mirándola a los ojos.

Kikyou ya no sabía qué hacer, todo esto era demasiado. Y encima ese embarazo lo complicaba todo, el bebé que tenía dentro se movía demasiado. Se tuvo que sentar para aguantar todo. InuYasha al verla sudar mucho y respirar agitado fue a atenderla.

—No te acerques, me cuesta verte— InuYasha no le hizo caso y fue a sentarse a lado—. ¡Vete de casa, déjanos a mi hija y a mí! — InuYasha al oírla cerró los ojos fuerte.

—Si me voy me llevo a Kagome conmigo—le hizo saber con la voz cansada.

—No te la llevas, no permitiría que la sigas dañando— lo miró a los ojos con rencor—. InuYasha, no me molesta que consigas a otra y nos olvides, pero no te lleves a Kagome.

InuYasha se paró y se dedicaba a irse pero antes le habló a Kikyou.

—Nunca le haría daño, ella quiere estar conmigo. Nunca le hice daño— le declaró al tocar el picaporte, se estaba por ir pero Kikyou lo detuvo con algo que dijo.

—Así que ella quiere estar contigo…— suspiró— Entonces dime, ¿por cuánto tiempo va durar lo suyo? Dime, ¿será hasta que Kagome tenga la edad de desear tener un hijo? — InuYasha quedó mudo, no entendía a qué venía lo que decía Kikyou.

— ¿Qué querés decir? — le preguntó intrigado.

— ¿No te das cuenta que Kagome algún día querrá ser mamá y que vos no le vas a poder dar sus hijos? — InuYasha se dio cuenta que en parte tenía razón.

—Qué bajo ha sido ese golpe— miró al suelo—. A mí no me interesa ser padre pero puede que ella sí. Yo sé que si ella quedara embarazada de mí podría morir nuestro hijo y eso la destrozaría— se mordía los labios en señal de impotencia.

—InuYasha, eso sería lo mínimo. También podría morir ella, Kagome merece vivir su vida— lo dijo y le abrazó por la cintura—. Por favor, InuYasha, vete y déjanos solas, es lo mejor que puedes hacer— lloraba. InuYasha por primera vez la veía llorar así. Kikyou generalmente ocultaba sus sentimientos.

InuYasha alzó su cara agarrándola del mentón. Secó las lágrimas que brotaban desde sus ojos. Él recordaba que así se veía antes Kagome, tenía la mirada igual que ella. Es que las dos son muy parecidas, nada más que la mirada de Kagome era más cálida. La tristeza invadió su corazón, nunca le gustó ver a Kikyou así. Algo en su ser le pedía que hiciera algo, y lo único que salió fue besarla. Ella lo abrazó desde la nuca para intensificar el beso. InuYasha acariciaba la espalda de ella, no sabía qué era lo que estaba sintiendo pero deseaba besarla.

En un momento que paró de besarla y vio que era Kagome, su linda y cariñosa hija y fue ahí cuando sus besos se volvieron demandante. En un beso se le escapó el nombre y la magia se rompió.

—Me besaste porque pensaba que era ella— dijo separándose—. Veo que lo suyo es muy fuerte— se fue hasta la puerta, InuYasha la iba a detener pero habló—. Vete porque Kagome sufrirá mucho. Cásate, busca una novia o una amante pero deja a Kagome en paz.

Al terminar esto salió de la habitación. InuYasha furioso golpeó la puerta una y otra vez, sabía que Kikyou tenía razón su amor la haría sufrir, de seguro Kagome querría un hijo y con él sería muy peligroso. Quizás adoptar sería lo mejor pero era algo muy difícil ya que ellos no podrían casarse tampoco. Con mucha bronca buscó la maleta y la empezó a armar, puso toda su ropa que entraba. Encontró una foto pequeña de ellos donde Kagome sonreía y él gruñía porque odiaba sacarse fotos. Sonrió al verla, esas épocas acabarían cuando dejara la casa. Se la puso en el bolsillo y salió.

Se encontró con Kikyou en el pasillo. Ella lo detuvo y le dijo que hablaría con Kagome, entonces él se fue hasta la puerta y la joven hasta la habitación de su hija. Vio que ella estaba sentada en el suelo, que se estaba vistiendo.

—Kagome, tenemos que hablar— Kagome no la miró, nada más se puso sus medias y se quería ir hasta fuera—. Kagome, es de en serio, tenemos que hablar— ella la ignoró por completo, estaba enojada por hacer que su papá se vaya.

—No tengo nada que habla con usted— dijo mirando al suelo con rencor.

— ¿Estás enojada conmigo por echar a tu papá? — ella asintió. Era verdad porque ella había hecho todo lo posible para que se quedara y Kikyou de un momento al otro lo echó. Lo que le costó poder hacer que InuYasha se quedara con ella y su madre lo arruinó todo.

La odiaba, la detestaba, nunca en su vida había sentido eso por su mamá pero hoy ese sentimiento había nacido en ella.

Kagome iba a salir pero no pudo porque su mamá la agarró del brazo.

—Déjame, entiéndelo yo quiero estar con él. ¡Tus celos no me alejarán de él! — le gritó.

Kikyou le dolió que ella la tomara así. Le dio un abrazo y le repitió un y otra vez que no lo hacía por sí misma sino que era por ella. Kagome no entendía y casi la empuja pero cuando lo iba a hacer ella sintió como su hermanito la pateaba desde la panza de su mamá. Recordó que su mamá estaba embarazada, en un momento su mente había olvidado todo. Se odió por casi lastimar a su mamá.

Le pidió perdón por intentar lastimarla, lloró junto a su mamá que cada vez demostraba más sus sentimientos. La besaba en la cabeza, acariciaba sus cabellos. Ambas se sentaron en el piso, Kagome ayudó a su mamá a sentarse.

Las dos hablaron tranquilas, ella le dijo a su hija que no sentía celos ni nada por el estilo. Su único motivo de que ellos no tuvieran junto era que no quería que sufriera.

—Kagome, entiende que yo no quiero dañarte con esto— le repetía pero ella no entendía.

—Yo lo amo, mamá. Enténdelo vos, él no me hace sufrir— le explicaba, su mamá lo negaba cada vez que lo repetía—. Yo lo amo, y lamento decirte esto, yo lo hice con él porque me gustó. Nunca me obligó.

—Kagome, dime, acaso tú no estabas triste por él todo este tiempo—Kagome al escuchar eso se tuvo que afirmarlo—. Piensas que nunca me di cuenta de sus miradas, yo quería descubrirlo pero nunca pude hacerlo. Se la arreglaba muy bien para que no pudiera encontrarlo. Kagome, yo quiero que sepas lo peligroso de su relación— la miraba muy fijo a los ojos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó al no entender. Kagome sospechaba que lo que quería decir su progenitora era que como era un tabú sería peligroso.

—Kagome, si vos quedás embarazada de él podés morir, tu hijo puede nacer enfermo o morir. ¿A caso vos no querés tener un hijo, no querés sentir qué se siente tener a una personita en tu interior? Todo eso nunca lo vas a poder hacer con tu padre. A mí no me importa si la gente habla, a mí lo que me importa es que llegues a alcanzar tu felicidad. Y sé que tu papá no te la dará. Es mi deber que lo sepas— le habló con el corazón.

Kagome quedó en trance, ella nunca pensó en eso. Esa posibilidad de ser mamá con InuYasha no se le vino a la cabeza, pero de seguro con el tiempo soñaría ser mamá y con él le sería muy poco posible. Una lágrima de dolor brotó en ella, se levantó del piso y se acostó en su cama. Puso su cara en su almohada.

—Kagome, lamento si con la verdad te hice daño pero tú lo debías saber— quiso acariciar su cabeza pero ella no la dejó. Su tristeza era tanto que al llorar las lágrimas eran frías.

Kikyou salió del cuarto y se fue hasta la entrada y vio a InuYasha en la puerta con una maleta mal armada, su corazón se corrompió con una mezcla de dolor y compasión. Se preguntaba si hacía lo correcto, si separarlos haría que su hija esté feliz en un futuro. Aunque también le dolía que InuYasha no la amara a ella, pero en ese momento no era para ser egoísta y pensar en uno mismo. Kikyou abrió la puerta y le decía a InuYasha que era hora de dejar la casa. Él salió sin reprochar y Kikyou lo acompañó, a fuera ella veía cómo la persona que tanto amó por años se estaba por ir. Le dolía que se fuera pero ya esto no podía seguir así, no podía hacer la vista a un costado y fingir que nada ha sucedido. Aparte, no sabía cómo había sido antes la situación, si Kagome aceptó desde un principio, si sufrió, si InuYasha la acosó, si alguna vez intentó propasarse.

—Lamento todo, Kikyou— dijo mientras la abrazaba—. Lamento que no pude cuidar de ustedes dos, de haber sentido algo hacia Kagome, de nunca haberla visto como mi hija sino como una mujer—decía y la despidió.

—Yo lo lamento de no haber luchado más por vos— le decía mientras lo abrazaba muy fuerte a él.

Kikyou sentía como una parte de ella no quería que se vaya, pero otra era más fuerte y le decía que lo deje… que cuide a su hija de él, que ¡no permita que eso suceda! Levantó su mirada y lo vio al rostro, sabía que si seguía la parte de lo deje sufriría, sufriría su hija, sufrirá ella, sufriría él.

InuYasha la agarró del mentón y la besó. Los dos lloraban, los dos estaban muy heridos. A pesar que él estaba enamorado de Kagome no podía de dejar amar a la mujer que había amado desde joven. Su corazón estaba en un lio inmenso, quería estar con Kagome pero no quería hacerle daño a Kikyou, ella no merecía sufrir, ella no merecía lo que le estaba haciendo. Se separó de ella y le secó las lágrimas, le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró al auto.

Se subió al auto y respiró fuerte. En un momento dejó caer su cabeza en el auto, después de un tiempo arrancó el auto y se iba cuando llegó a la esquina escuchó una voz chillona gritándole que pare.

— ¡Pa…, InuYasha, no te vayas!— InuYasha sonreía ya que la muy tonta todavía se le escapaba decirle papá. InuYasha iba a seguir pero ella lo seguía llamando, entonces se detuvo y veía como ella venia llorando y moqueando.

— ¡Estúpido, me dijiste que te ibas a quedar conmigo! — Lo abrazó con mucha fuerza— ¡Me enamoré de ti para que te quedaras! —lloraba en el pecho de él.

—O sea que cuando lo hicimos era porque querías que me quede, ¿no? — le acariciaba la espalda. Una sonrisa melancólica nació de InuYasha.

— ¡Yo lo hice contigo porque te amo! — Lo iba a besar pero InuYasha lo impidió— Quiero sentir tus labios, InuYasha. ¡No me quites lo que más anhelo! — si fuera necesario lo obligaría, lo único que logró fue capturar el labio inferior de él.

InuYasha la separó y la miró bien fijo. La alzó y la abrazó bien fuerte, Kagome quedó con los pies en el aire. Kagome lloraba en el hombro de InuYasha, quería que dure ese abrazo toda la vida, quería congelar ese momento.

—Me prometiste que te ibas a quedar conmigo, me dijiste varias veces que querías quedarte conmigo. ¡Qué íbamos a vivir juntos! — Llorisqueaba— Ese día de lluvia en el campo acuérdate, por favor.

InuYasha recordaba y ahí le había dicho que la iba a llevar lejos, que vivirían su amor en otro país, en otro continente. Se lo había dicho porque habían peleado, él le dijo que se iría y que se iba a quedar con su mamá. Después de que Kagome había escuchado había salido bajo la lluvia. InuYasha preocupado fue a buscarla y la vio empapada, con mucho frío. Como Kagome se había ido lejos por mucho tiempo estaba en ese estado, InuYasha le dio su piloto y su camisa para que se calentara pero ella muy terca se lo rechazaba. Después de volver a pelear InuYasha le prometió cosas… pero ella no quería nada de eso lo único que quería era a su padre, después InuYasha le robó un beso y se disponía a tener a Kagome abajo la lluvia. Ella muy enojada seguía sin responder los besos y las caricias de él, InuYasha muy enojado se tiró arriba de ella y le dijo.

—Idiota, yo no quiero hacerte daño. Si me voy vas a poder estar con tu mamá y yo te veré los fines de semanas por unas horas— la había agarrado de las muñeca para poder hablarle bien.

—Yo quiero estar contigo. No me hacés daño, ¡aparte tú no quieres irte, me querés hacer el amor de noche a día! —le decía. Kagome tenía razón que InuYasha se reía.

—Es verdad, tarada— sonreía—. Mira, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos fuera de Japón? — a Kagome le brillaron los ojos al oír eso.

— ¿Lo decís de verdad? — él lo confirmó.

Kagome contenta lo besó con esa pasión que siempre lo hacía.

InuYasha volvió al presente dejando los recuerdos de lado. Él la bajó a ella y le dedicó una sonrisa, ya la decisión la tomó, ya sabía qué debía hacer.

—Adiós, Kagome— le besó la mejilla—. Trate de negar le realidad, así como trate de negar este amor. Que seas feliz. Recuerda la canción que escuchamos juntos siempre porque tenía razón, porque me juré mil veces no perderte y lo estoy haciendo.

—Mis lágrimas fueron en vano— repetía una parte de la canción—. Sé que de verdad el amor al final siempre duele. Como yo nadie te ha amado — las partes de la canción que sentía que eran adecuadas. Se las dijo llorando, sabía que no había vuelta atrás su papá se iría.

Un último abrazo se dieron, InuYasha le dio un beso en el cachete. Después de mirarse le dio una carta y ella la tomó. Él subió al auto y se marchó, Kagome sintió que ese auto se llevaba su vida, se llevaba al único hombre que la hizo sentir diferente. Kagome abrazó la carta que le dio con mucha fuerza, la carta estaba siendo apretada por su pecho y manos. Después de ver que el automóvil no se veía abrió la carta con gran dolor. Vio las letras de InuYasha que decían esto:

"_Kagome, te esperaré hasta que lo creas necesario. Así que no llores, tonta, que lo hice para que los dos crezcamos. Necesitamos estar lejos por un tiempo, necesitamos esta distancia, acomodar nuestras ideas, empezar de cero y ver como seguimos con lo nuestro. Será difícil pero no imposible…_

Kagome apretó fuerte la carta y se secó las lágrimas. Quizás en un futuro vuelva a ver a InuYasha, quizás en un futuro puedan estar juntos sin nada de miedos.

_Ya sabés dónde nos veremos, ya sabés qué lugar es. Pero no quiero que vayas hasta que vos estés más que lista (si lo llegas a estar). Idiota, no cometas nada de estupideces, cuidá a tu mamá y a tu futuro hermano/a y quérelos muchos que algún día él/ella te hará feliz._

_InuYasha."_

Kagome sonrió, le iba a ser caso a su papá de pe a pa, no va a odiar a su hermano y lo iba a cuidar como si fuera su hijo. Iba a prepararse para que algún día volver a estar con InuYasha.

—Me vas a ver pronto, InuYasha— volvió con su mamá y la abrazó muy fuerte. Dentro de poco, quizás, se marcharía y ese sería su último abrazo…

**¿Fin? Sólo queda en ustedes XD.**

_**N.A2: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les pareció mi nueva idea? ¿Un horror? ¿Una maravilla? ¿Quieren que la siga o que la deje ahí? (digan que la siga U¬U XD)**_

_**Sé que todavía no terminé mis dos otras historias, pero pasa que se me fue la musa (mmm… mozarela, ejem, me confundí). Cuando vuelva prometo que se subirán los caps. No crean que las dejé tirada pero cuando subí ese cap. de caprichos me obligué a escribirlo y no me gustó cómo quedó, incluso pienso en borrarla… pero… sé que para algo servirá. **_

_**Bueno esta historia se me vino cuando estaba caminando (qué raro, ¿no?). Tenía la idea pero no la podía pasar a 'papel'… pero después de matarme con canciones triste me salió XD. Las canciones que me sirvieron de inspiración son: sabes, suelta mi mano, lloro por ti, hazme, lo hago por ti, pobre corazón, fuiste tú, te vi llegar y mucho más XD. Pero la que más me inspiró fue 'sabes'.**_

_**Si no entendieron nada o creen que fue muy rápida es porque… digamos… ¡un "resumen" de la historia! Le saqué cosas, le agregué cosas, le cambié situaciones, agregué o saqué drama (quizás si leen la original parezca más dramática o no). **_

_**En la original habla más de la maldición de InuYasha, Kikyou aparece más, se da una explicación más "coherente" de todo y demás. Pero está en ustedes si quieren o no que la suba, pasa que no estoy confiada es la primera vez que hablo de incesto con tanta drama- según yo-. Sé que es un tabú, pero yo no soy tan dramática- incluso lo odio, es una de las cosas que me hizo dejar de ver novela- . Así que si quieren en un tiempo suba la historia :D… **_

_**Otra cosa los días no separa capítulo es solo para hacer una 'guía' de los sucesos. Y no sé si es un sonifics (creo que se escribe así cuando se escribe historias con música) por eso no puse nada, aparte por mi poco inglés (lo voy mejorando cada día :D) dice que está prohibido eso… y… etto… ya creo que rompí varias reglas y no quiero romper otra más XD.**_

_**Nos vemos hasta prontito y espero que les guste. |:D**_

_**Ikuykagome.**_


End file.
